


Sexorcismo (sin censura)

by Axuree



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017), No Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, incubus
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axuree/pseuds/Axuree
Summary: Marco, un monje joven haciendo su servicio en la abadía de Santa Cecilia, invoca a un íncubo, "Kyle", de modo accidental. Ambos desean que el demonio se vaya, pero Marco no está dispuesto a acostarse con él para enviarlo de regreso, ni a aniquilarlo. Así que sólo le deja alimentarse por cuotas con fajes ligeros. Como resultado, tienen que vivir un tiempo juntos mientras Kyle junta la suficiente energía para el viaje de regreso.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Miguel Rivera, Marco de la Cruz / Kyle Takachiho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Daemonium adventum

La luz cruzaba por los ventanales de los grandes arcos de piedra del convento, sus partículas de luz rebotando contra las paredes que acompañaban con un coro de ecos a los silenciosos monjes que se dirigían a sus actividades diarias luego de la asistencia a la misa de las 10.

Sin embargo, ahora se movían con más prisa. Unos, con _miedo_.

Algunos extraños fenómenos sobrenaturales habían estado sucediendo en el convento últimamente: estatuas que se rompían sin que nadie las tocara, vitrales que estallaban, decoraciones que se caían sin que nadie las tocara, paredes resquebrajadas.

_Incendios espontáneos. Fuerte olor a quemado en medio de la noche._

Nadie quería quedarse a solas en los interiores demasiado tiempo, y constantemente se encontraban rezando intentando hacer el fenómeno desaparecer, pero era en vano. Nadie sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando.

.... Si para los veteranos era preocupante, para alguien que apenas está encontrando el camino a la devoción debía de serlo mucho más.

En medio de todos los monjes, hay uno que se mueve más rápido que el resto, sabiendo que no hay tiempo que perder: debe visitar todo el monasterio lo más rápido posible y realizar su trabajo con presteza, antes de encerrarse en su celda a estudiar si quiere que todo salga bien y que nada suceda.

Pero no se refiere a él. _Se refiere al resto de los monjes._

Después de todo, él, Marco de la Cruz, es el que tiene a un íncubo a cuestas suyo, siguiéndolo a todo lugar al que va. Uno particularmente irritante, color rojo, usando poca ropa en tonos iridiscentes y vivos que le recuerdan a un caramelo altamente procesado y del cual no se puede deshacer gracias a su falta de fortaleza espiritual como monje novato que es.

Y, si se queda demasiado tiempo en un lugar, su sola presencia ocasionaría que otro cristal, otra estatua u otra pared se empezara a resquebrajar. Apenas llevaba aquí tres meses, no quería llamar la atención sobre sí mismo.

_...Especialmente porque es su culpa que el demonio esté aquí en primer lugar._

—Wow, Marco, hoy amaneciste con ganas de hacer ejercicio. Tengo alas y aún así no estoy seguro de poder seguirte el paso. —Dijo burlón éste, mientras le seguía levitando por cada pasillo.

Dios elige tener misericordia con quien no la merece: no puede ponerle el pie a un demonio que flota.

Marco contuvo las ganas de un resoplido, en su lugar apurando el paso y dedicándole una discreta mirada desdeñosa para al menos desquitarse un poco, pero fuera de eso, es incapaz de decirle nada: todos los monjes hacen un voto de silencio como requisito para entrar al convento. Se mantiene todos los días (excepto el domingo y una hora después de cada cena, antes de ir a dormir, porque ésto es el siglo XXI y la iglesia se moderniza), así que no, no puede insultarlo ni al menos rezar para ver si así se va.

—Oh, ¿estás enojado? ¿Te hice enojar? —Se ríe. —¿Es porque no puedes responderme?

_Esa es exactamente la razón y el demonio lo sabe._

Al demonio, que pide ser llamado “Kyle” porque el nombre le ha gustado entre el mundo de los humanos, le da mucha risa y parece motivarlo a hacerlo enfadar sabiendo que tiene que esperar muchas horas antes de poder reclamarle. Y eso, a susurros, el único volumen permitido dentro de la abadía.

—Míralo por el lado bueno, así te mantienes en forma. Cuenta casi como un trote leve… ¿O prefieres mantenerte en forma conmigo de otro modo?

Marco levanta la mano discretamente en señal de declinar la oferta, pero Kyle puede observar, divertido, cómo sus morenas mejillas se pintan ligeramente de rojo antes de continuar la marcha.

Ésto de que no ser corpóreo ante nadie más que Marco, sin que otros puedan verlo, tocarlo o escucharlo tiene sus muy divertidas ventajas.

—Heeey, estás rojo. ¿Malpensaste lo que te dije? Qué impuro eres, Marco, yo no te dije nada de ello. Peeeero si tú quieres claro que lo podemos considerar.

Marco apuró el paso, intentando echarse aire mientras Kyle reía. Su enfado era aparente.

—¿Estás enojado? ¿Por malpensar o porque no puedes tenerme aquí? Hey, podemos ir a otro lado más solitario, sabes que yo estoy dispuesto a todo.

Marco se pincha el puente de la nariz, intentando llenarse de paciencia. Como una persona naturalmente contestona y parlanchina, no poder decirle nada (so pena de que sus profenidades hagan eco en todos los lugares posibles, maldita arquitectura pensada en el viaje de las ondas de sonido) era una tortura.

¡¿ES QUE CÓMO NO IBA A MALPENSAR SI EL DEMONIO SIEMPRE IBA SEMIDESNUDO POR TODOS LADOS Y HACIENDO ESE TIPO DE COMENTARIOS?! ¡POR DIOS, QUE USABA CASI CASI UNA TANGA!

Si pudiera hablar, ahora mismo, pero lo limitaran a sólo una palabra en lugar de gritarle todo lo que quería, se conformaría con decirle _“cállate”_ porque no se puede ser tan cínico.

...Pero no puede. Sad.

Consideraría aprender lenguaje de señas si no se viera muy loco de su parte ir haciendo señas al aire… _está en una abadía, no en un manicomio._

La Abadía de Santa Cecilia estaba alejada del pueblo con el mismo nombre por unos veinte minutos en auto, y era bastante auto-suficiente por sí misma: cada uno de los monjes ejecutaba un trabajo en particular dentro de la misma que les permitía no abandonar el edificio bajo ninguna circunstancia: contaban con huertos, con animales, con cocineros, zapateros, sastres, una pequeña librería con wifi reservado para uso teológico exclusivo, servicio médico, entre otras cosas.

...Pero algo con lo que no contaban era una tienda.

NADIE quiere emprender un viaje de veinte minutos sólo para comprar dulces o rompope en una abadía. NADIE, PERRAS NADIE, NI UN ALMA o no en Santa Cecilia, al menos.

Por suerte la señora Elena Rivera, una vieja zapatera del pueblo, se había ofrecido a ayudarlos por admirar su labor para con Dios.

Todos los días, a las 12:00 más o menos, doña Elena mandaba a uno de los miembros de su familia a la abadía a recoger en la camioneta familiar los productos que los monjes estuvieran interesados en vender en el pueblo para sustento del edificio. A veces pedían también una que otra herramienta, pieza de reparación o materia prima que les hiciera falta y que no pudieran producir dentro del convento.

El trabajo de Marco era el de juntar todos los productos que los monjes querían poner en venta, inventariarlos, cargarlos en la pick up con ayuda de los Rivera, recibir lo que fuera que habían traído de vuelta, y regresar para continuar estudiando la palabra de Dios, ya que aún era un iniciado y…

_Crack._

—Ah… ups. Mi culpa. —Dijo Kyle, contemplando una agrietada figura de la virgen María a un costado suyo, que ahora estaba partida en tres.

Marco lo miró con pánico. ¡¿CÓMO QUE _“UPS MI CULPA”_?! ¡A ESE PASO LOS IBAN A ATRAPAR A LOS DOS!

Mordiéndose la lengua para no gritarle o reclamarle, se apresuró a juntar los últimos dulces de la cocina antes de que María resultara decapitada sin querer, mientras amenazaba a Kyle con la mirada a quedarse en un rincón donde no pudiera romper nada.

Los monjes admiraban su “dedicación al trabajo y presteza en ejecutarlo”, pero hombre, si supieran que sólo se movía rapido como resultado del _estrés_ que pasaba cada que Kyle le salía con un “ay _ups_ perdón otra vez” que podría delatarlos, otro ave cantaría.

Pendejo él por el pendejo momento en que invocó a un demonio tutti frutti sin querer. Ni siquiera fue adrede. ¿Se podría quemar a la gente acusada de brujería en pleno siglo XXI?

Juntó todo en una canasta y salió al jardín, donde pudo respirar de nuevo al verse lejos de la restrictiva abadía.

Una de las cosas que más extrañaba del mundo exterior era la belleza y la estética presentes en todas las cosas, incluyendo la del lenguaje. Cuando llegó a la abadía, sin embargo, se topó con que las cosas funcionaban de un modo muy diferente dentro de la misma: nada de lujos, nada de peinados exagerados, y por supuesto, nada de hablar, susurrar o cantar. Sólo silencio, prendas humildes, objetos sencillos y arquitectura sencilla en su mayoría, a excepción de aquella dedicada a las figuras religiosas. Así que Marco tuvo que decirle adiós a muchas de las cosas que antaño hubiera disfrutado.

Por ello, Marco sólo contaba con tres lugares favoritos a donde gustaba de pasar el rato: el bosque exterior, dónde recibía a los Rivera con la camioneta (seguía muy feliz de que le hubieran permitido hacer de ese su trabajo, aún si era pesado cargar con todos los víveres a cada momento). La sala donde ejercían las misas, llena de vitrales y estatuas. Y por supuesto, los bellísimos jardines de los exteriores, llenos de flores, fuentes y arbustos que permitían a los monjes un pequeño descanso de sus labores diarias, mientras escuchaban el canto de los pájaros lejanos y contemplaban una que otra abeja.

Lastimosamente no podía acceder al bosque con frecuencia más que con la excusa de la camioneta de carga... y la sala de misa, con la llegada de Kyle, se había transformado en un peligro a evitar si no quería reventar estatuas o vitrales de colores. No sólo por el dolor que suponía la pérdida de algo tan bello, si no también porque podría delatar que había algo malo con él mismo.

Así que sólo le quedaba el jardín.

Por suerte, la admiración por la belleza era algo que podía compartir con Kyle, quien como buen demonio de la lujuria que era, tendía a los excesos, y si bien él consideraba que el jardín era algo “sencillo” para su gusto, podía apreciarlo a su propio modo.

Marco trotó a través del mismo admirando la belleza de las flores mientras Kyle lo seguía haciendo lo mismo. Esquivó a sus hermanos que trabajaban en el mismo, sólo saludándolos con un leve asentimiento de la cabeza si llegaba a topárselos para después irse rápidamente de ahí. Llegó a la salida cercada de piedra, salió por la vieja puerta de hierro, se adentró al bosquecillo, miró a los alrededores…

—No, no hay nadie, ya puedes gritarme. —Dijo Kyle.

—¡Aaaaaaaggggh! —Marco sintió como si una mordaza le hubiera sido retirada. —¡Chingada madre, Kyle! ¡Qué tengas el color de una tutsi-pop no es excusa para que tu cerebro esté hecho de chicles masticados, pedazo de ano estreñido!

Kyle sólo sonrío y recibió los insultos del monje uno tras otro en llovizna de palabrotas.

—Si con esa boca le oras al Señor, a mí se me ocurre un mejor modo de usar algo tan sucio. —Tentó Kyle.

—Ugh, no. —Contestó rodando los ojos Marco. —No estoy tan desesperado, ni tengo tan mal gusto, dame crédito..

—¿”Tan”?

—¡Que no vamos a coger! ¡No hagas esas implicaciones! ¡No importa cuánto lo pidas, no cederé a la tentación!

—Oh, si me llamaste tentación eso quiere decir que se te antoja. —Sonrió el demonio.

—¡Aaaagh!

Marco se tapó la cara con la mano tanto en exasperación como en bochorno.

—¡¿Puedes dejar de ser un imbécil cinco segundos?! ¡Rompiste otra estatua de la virgen María, es lo que casi olvido decirte! Agh, me voy a meter en problemas, ésto es tu culpa.

—Ya sabes que sólo mandarán a otro reparador y tratarán de bendecir todo el convento de nuevo, eres demasiado dramático. —Se encogió de hombros el demonio, que no lo veía como un gran problema. —Y tampoco van a saber que eres tú, todos los días tratas de pasar por un lugar diferente.

—Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que va a durar toda la vida. No podemos seguir así, tenemos que hacer algo. ¿Por qué las rompes?

—Ya te he dicho que no lo hago adrede. —Kyle alzó una ceja. —Es que normalmente no suele haber demonios por los alrededores de las iglesias. Supongo que será la energía negativa y horny lo que las rompe, yo que sé.

Un ruido llamó la atención de ambos y voltearon para revisar si estaban solos. Una ardilla gorda salió del pasto para trepar por un árbol, y pudieron respirar de nuevo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me sigues? ¿Por qué no puedes apartarte de mí? y, ¿por qué yo?

—¿Otra vez lo mismo? —Suspiró el demonio. —Ya te he dicho, tienes una lujuria reprimida muy fuerte, supongo que por todo ésto de ser un monje. Fue tan fuerte que me terminó llamando, y respondí al llamado porque olías delicioso. Yo qué iba a saber que eras un monje tan testarudo a coger, si lo hiciéramos podríamos ahorrarnos todo ésto.

—Que no.

—Y en fin, intenté irme y no pude porque tu represión sexual es tan grande que si te acercas demasiado funciona como campo gravitacional, así que no me queda de otra que pegarme a ti como si fueras un imán. Además el resto del convento es tan sagrado que me repele, así que no tengo a dónde más ir.

—¡Pero sigue sin tener sentido! ¡No soy tan lujurioso como para invocar un demonio! —Rodó los ojos Marco. —Conozco personas mucho peores y más reprimidas que yo. ¿Por qué yo?

—¿Y yo qué voy a saber? Tal vez no seas el más lujurioso pero sí fuiste el único idiota que creyó que la mejor idea sería ir a una abadía a ser monje en lugar de ir al baño a hacerse una paja.

—A ver, ni quería hacerme una paja, ni soy lujurioso, ni quiero estar en el convento y menos contigo.

—Bueno, —sonrió el demonio, —eres divertido y tu desesperación es divertida, así que al menos me entretiene. Eres el peor monje que he conocido, no tienes nada de vocación, lo cual me sirve porque así no me quemo por estar cerca tuyo.

—¡Kyle!

—Es lo que hay. Yo no puedo irme mientras tú estés aquí. Tómalo o déjalo.

—Uggghhh...

—Digo, podrías irte y ahorrarnos éste problema a ambos, pero ya que no lo haces nos queda sufrir aquí de a gratis hasta que te dejes coger y recupere mis poderes, o te vayas por tu propio pie, así que te toca aguantarte hasta entonces. —Sonrió. —Oye, ¿Y si el masoquismo es lo que te prende? Ya que te gusta tanto torturarte innecesariamente.

—¡No soy masoquista!

—Podemos probar. Yo te ayudo.

—Deja de insinuarte así por cualquier cosa. —Gruñó Marco.

—¿Por qué? Soy un íncubo. No tengo por qué reprimirme de nada, al contrario tuyo.

—Dios, dame paciencia para aguantarlo o fuerza para matarlo.

—Ahórcame, _daddy_. —Canturreó Kyle.

—Lo voy a hacer y no te va a gustar, imbécil. —Amenazó.

—Oh no. Al contrario, me va a _encantar_. Más ahora no hay nadie que pueda ver o interrumpirnos…

El colorido demonio se acercó al enojado monje por la espalda solo para aprisionarlo contra su pecho bien formado. Marco jadeó de sorpresa e intentó zafarse, pero por toda respuesta Kyle sostuvo sus manos y se frotó contra él, respirando en su cuello de modo pesado.

—Basta. Nos van a ver.

—Que nos vean. Pueden hasta unirse, si quieres. —Susurró Kyle a su oído, arrancando al monje un escalofrío.

—Menos quiero esa chingadera.

—Bueno, quizá un monje decrépito no sea lo más sexy del mundo, te lo concedo. ¿Pero no quieres ni siquiera conmigo?

—Que no, imbécil.

Marco maldijo por lo bajo el hecho de que su voz dijera una cosa pero su cuerpo otra: Gruesas garras de oro treparon por su brazo en una caricia subida de tono, mientras Kyle le presionaba más contra sus bien trabajados pectorales, respirando contra su cuello.

Éste era su problema, que secretamente sí admitía que el demonio estaba que se caía de bueno y, quizá en alguna otra ocasión, hubiera cedido. Pero el pendejo de Kyle lo había agarrado ya en la abadía, había llegado tarde y pues… Marco no era del tipo de persona que se rindiera fácilmente en una meta sólo por un placer momentáneo que sabía, no iba a durar.

No era idiota: sabía que Kyle quería usarlo para salir de ahí, tras lo cual, lo dejaría cargar a él con el pecado y las consecuencias, que no lo veía como nada más que un cuerpo más. Y eso no era justo, y Marco no pensaba dejarse rebajar a un cuerpo que se usa y se tira, y MENOS dentro de su propia abadía. Así que le tocaba aguantarse por mera supervivencia de su alma y por probarse a sí mismo que era fuerte y no todo había valido en vano.

Tenía que probárselo a sí mismo, al menos.

Apretó los labios para contener un gemido genuino.

—¿Ves que sí te está gustando? —Susurró el demonio a su oído, dándole un suave mordisquito. —Es por ésto que me terminaste invocando. Mira cuánto tienes guardado dentro tuyo. Podrías dejarte llevar conmigo y nadie sabría nada nunca…

—D-Dios lo hará. —gruñó.

—Que voyeur. Mientras no interrumpa por mí bien, no me gusta compartir mi comida.

—Aléjate, asqueroso.

—Sólo di que sí y podremos terminar con ésto rápidamente… ¿No quieres ser libre? ¿No quieres que los dos seamos libres?

Marco tiritó. Una larga lengua traviesa pasó por su cuello.

—N-no. No quiero. —Murmuró.

—¿Entonces quieres mantenerme a tu lado más tiempo? ¿Te está gustando ésto tanto así?

—No me refería a eso… y lo sabes. —Suspiró.

Kyle sonrió al sentir el titubeo en la voz de Marco, notando cómo su evidente excitación lo alimentaba poco a poco.

—¿No quieres que hagamos algo? Aquí nadie podría oírnos. Si accederás, podría recuperar suficiente poder para perder al de la camioneta por un tiempo… todo el que quieras.

Marco hizo un sonido vergonzoso. Allá iba su orgullo, pero mientras no se rindiera, estaba seguro.

—También podría convertirme en mujer, si es lo que deseas. Podemos follar todo el día. Lento, o duro, o como quieras. Puedo cumplir cualquier cosa que me pidas.

Marco jadeó.

—M-maldito pervertido. Quítate. N-no soy comida.

—¿Comida? Sólo me estoy sirviendo un snack. —Ronroneó el demonio. —Uff, qué no daría por tocar más de lo que dejas ver.

—...Q… que no. —Susurró. —Basta, n-nos… van a atrapar...

—Que vean. ¿No te gustaría que vean?

—¡¿Q-...?! ¡No! —Jadeó Marco.

— _¿Seguro?_

—¡Gggh…! Ya te… dije… ¡Que yo no soy así! ¡Q-quítate!

Marco movió el cuello. La lengua de Kyle accidentalmente terminó deslizándose debajo de su rústica y humilde túnica.

El demonio soltó un chillido de dolor de inmediato y retrocedió, llevándose una mano a la boca. La parte de la lengua que había resbalado al interior de la túnica de Marco ardía como los mil infiernos.

—¡Puta madre! —Gritó el demonio.

—Ándele, cabrón. Pediría perdón pero no pediste permiso, así que te lo mereces. —Sonrió el monje con superioridad, tratando de calmar el acelerado latir de su corazón.

He ahí el quid de la cuestión que impedía que Kyle se aprovechará de él para después largarse: no podía.

Si Marco no daba su consentimiento, Kyle no podía meter sus manos debajo de su ropa sin sentir que se quemaba. Sólo contaba con acceso seguro al área descubierta de ropa o por encima de la mismas. Y sus genitales, trasero y pecho estaban completamente fuera de su alcance, sin importar si tenía o no ropa encima.

Suponían que era por ser Marco un hombre entregado al servicio de Dios. Era malísimo en eso de ser monje, pero seguía siendo uno.

Kyle se alimentaba de energía sexual. Atrapado en el convento, encadenado a Marco, su única opción era la de tentarlo constantemente con la vaga esperanza de que un día aflojar, o manosearlo y lamerlo un poco como snack de consolación. Si no, simplemente perdería sus poderes y terminaría revelándose en el mundo de los humanos, para morir quemado poco después.

Cosa que Marco tampoco quería que sucediera, así que le dejaba hacer sus teatros de vez en cuando y luego completaba la energía que al demonio le faltará con mucha comida humana que lo compensará. Era suficiente para que Kyle mantuviera sus poderes al mínimo y al menos pudiera esconderse del mundo.

Para el enviado del infierno era un poco como estar atrapado en un barco: estaba a salvo de morir ahogado o comido por tiburones (al estar en un lugar sagrado), pero a cambio no podía apartarse de él si quería sobrevivir y además, malcomía.

Tenía la esperanza de que el monje eventualmente se rindiera y terminara follando salvajemente con él. Pero, mientras eso pasaba, no le quedaba de otra que conservar toda la energía que le fuera posible.

—Para ser un hombre de Dios, eres un hijo de puta. Sabes que sólo tengo hambre. —Se quejó Kyle.

—Se supone que no le tenga compasión al enemigo, ¿no? —Se rió Marco.

Kyle le mostró los colmillos. Marco sólo rió y suspiro.

—Está bien, está bien. Te daré dulces extra en la noche y puedes comer un poco. Pero nada de pasarte de listo.

—Sabes que no puedo aunque lo intente.

—¡Lo sé! —Marco sonrió. —Y eso hace tu sufrimiento más entretenido.

—Misericordia del señor mis huevos. —Resopló Kyle.

—Lo siento, Kyle, es lo que hay. ¿No viene nadie?

—No.

—Entonces sígueme.

Marco se escabulló a un pequeño lugar del bosque, detrás de un árbol, mientras el demonio le seguía con interés.

La razón por la cual no acababa con la vida de Kyle era mixta: en primera, no quería matar a nadie de hambre, así fuera un demonio: era cruel, y él no era tan sádico.

La segunda razón era un poco más egoísta: Si Kyle lograba conseguir el suficiente alimento para recuperar las fuerzas y conquistar su libertad, cumpliría un deseo a Marco.

Marco no tenía ninguna prisa en hacer realidad su deseo, así que intentaba alimentar al demonio poco a poco, con pequeños toques aquí y allá, esperando que ello sirviera para eventualmente regresarlo, aún si era un proceso lento.

Por lo que al final habían optado por esa extraña relación simbiótica en la cual se soportaban y ayudaban a medias. Marco alimentaba a Kyle y le mantenía seguro de morir en un lugar sagrado. A cambio, Kyle se mantendría pacientemente fuera de los asuntos de la iglesia y no iría por ahí acosando a otros monjes, hasta que pudiera juntar la suficiente energía para regresar a casa por su propia cuenta.

—¿Y qué le damos hoy, joven? —Comentó jovial y alegre el monje. —¿Espaldilla, pescuezo, cachete, pancita, chamorro?

—¿Criadillas no hay?

—Tsssss, uy joven, ¿qué cree? No están a la venta.

—Bueno, tenía que intentarlo. —Suspiró Kyle. —Espaldilla estará bien.

Marco se rió antes de esconderse tras un árbol y, tras cerciorarse de que no había nadie, se descubrió la espalda, la cual le ofreció al recargarse de frente contra el tronco. Kyle admiró su espalda morena llena de arañazos y pequeños moretones.

Reconocía cada uno de ellos, porque él lo había dejado así.

—Servido el snack matutino. —Susurró Marco.

No hubo que decírselo dos veces al demonio. De inmediato, pilló a Marco por la cintura y lo alzó hasta que su espalda quedó frente a su cara. El monje apenas logró soltar un chillido y aferrarse al árbol y a una de sus ramas para no caer.

Kyle empezó a mordisquear y besar su nuca, acariciando con sus dientes y su lengua los lugares donde Marco era más sensible. Soplándole la oreja, ladrando su cabeza para descubrir más de su piel y tronando besos cerca de la misma, para que los escuchara.

—Tienes una piel muy bonita. —Le susurró.

—G-gracias, es el jabón Zote. —Contestó Marco intentando mantener el equilibrio mientras temblaba.

El monje apretó los labios y se aferró a la rama, sintiendo como los mordisquitos y besos de Kyle se regaban de su nuca a sus hombros antes de bajar por sus omóplatos. Una de las garras del demonio recorrió, con gran cuidado, el canal de su columna vertebral, antes de pasar su boca a la misma y volver a recorrerla con la lengua, apretando su cintura para atraerlo más firmemente a él.

Una de las gotas de saliva de Kyle resbaló lentamente por su columna vertebral a la par que el demonio arañaba la parte expuesta de su cintura desnuda, sacándole un escalofrío y un siseo de dolor.

Juguetón, recorrió con su lengua la parte arañada de su cintura, provocando en Marco una sensación conflictiva de placer y de dolor que no terminaba de encantarle porque sólo podía pensar en el montón de infecciones que era propenso a contraer por ello, pero que se aguantaba porque no era un chillón.

—Me encanta cuando te mueves así. —Sonrió el demonio al notar que Marco se contorsionaba.

—Agh, no lo digas de ese modo. —Marco hizo una mueca de asco.

—¿Por qué no? Soy sincero. Me encantaría que te movieras así conmigo adentro.

—No empieces otra vez de v-vulgar. E-eso no es un cumplido, ya te lo he dicho.

—¿No quieres tomarme? ¿Al menos probar un poco? Se te está quebrando la voz. —Preguntó Kyle entre mordisquitos.

—No. S-sólo… e-es por el arañazo. A-arde. —Susurró el monje.

—Y va a arder más. —Susurró Kyle, arañándolo de nuevo.

Marco siseó mientras el demonio se apartaba un poco para admirar su obra.

—Ja, van a tardar en sanar. —Dijo Kyle, recorriendo con la punta de la lengua algunas de las marcas.

 _—Todo_ lo que me haces tarda en sanar, Sherlock. —Se quejó.

—Me encanta verte marcado. —Murmuró Kyle, aferrándose a él.

—M-medícate, loco.

Kyle respondió mordisqueando su hombro, y luego, dejando otro camino de chupetones a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Presionó sus labios contra algunos de los lunares del moreno. Araño su espalda, y le sacó un nuevo escalofrío.

Nuevamente empezó a recorrer con su lengua nuevos lugares de su espalda, de sus arañazos, de los sensuales relieves en su espalda morena mientras el monje se contorsionaba y jadeaba alternando entre los escalofríos de placer y los ocasionales encogimientos de dolor que le hacían sisear.

El monje se negaba a gemir y el entrenamiento de los votos de silencio lo volvía un duro contrincante. Era un testarudo de lo peor.

Poco a poco, Kyle podía sentir cómo su hambre era saciada, entre los toqueteos, los besos, el rápido latir de su corazón y la respiración y jadeos leves del otro. No era un festín ni un manjar, pero era mejor a nada, y con los dulces por la noche seguro le bastaría para estar satisfecho.

Vaya. Un íncubo a dieta. Sería el hazmerreír del infierno por ésto.

Frenó una vez la espalda de Marco quedó llena de nuevos moretones y leves arañazos, así como marcas de dientes y dedos. Tras lo cual separó su boca de él y, con un suspiro, volvió a dejar al monje en el suelo.

Marco volvió a acomodarse la ropa. La cabeza le daba vueltas y las manos le temblaban.

—¿Mejor? —Preguntó.

—Sí, más tranquilo. —Dijo Kyle, para luego resoplar. —No entiendo cómo haces para aguantar tanto. El sexo ni siquiera es la gran cosa, no cambiará nada en ti. La gente lo ve así hoy en día.

—Que haya gente que se lo tome a la ligera no quiere decir que yo lo vea igual. —Rodó los ojos el monje. Otra vez con eso… —Soy un hijo de Dios, debería ser obvio para tí.

—Deberías, es muy liberador. ¿Cómo puede ser que todos ya lo toman así y tú no?

—Sí, hombre, ¿cómo es eso de que no toda la gente en el planeta es igual, y menos el MONJE RELIGIOSO? Es un gran misterio, Kyle, buenísima pregunta. —Se burló Marco.

—¡Ugh, eres insoportable! ¡Ni siquiera es algo sucio!

—Y si yo quiero que para mí sea de otro modo, ¿pinches qué, Kyle? ¿Porque todo el mundo se tire por el peñasco de la promiscuidad quiere decir que yo también?

—No es ser promiscuo, se trata de explorar tu sexualidad sin miedo.

—No tengo miedo. Simplemente, me vale pito tu pito.

—Pues por eso estoy atorado aquí contigo, porque lo ignoras. Es más, ¿qué tal si cada que te toco sólo nos atoramos más y más porque no dejas salir tu sexualidad y me atrapas más a tu lado? Tal vez te encanta tenerme cerca tocándose así y por eso no me dejas ir.

—Llórame pues. —Marco rodó los ojos.

—Cabrón. Te estoy intentando hablar.

—Ni madre, me estás intentando engatusar y te caga que no funcione. ¿Ahora quién es el urgido? Hazle como quieras, pero no vas a coger conmigo, punto.

—¡¿Es en serio?! —Kyle ya estaba desesperado. —¡¿En serio piensas así en pleno siglo XXI?!

—Mi cuerpo, mi opinión, mis reglas. —Zanjó Marco.

Kyle se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y yo me jodo?

—Depende… ¿Los íncubos se pueden alimentar de sí mismos? —Se rió Marco. —Si es así hazte una paja.

—¡Marco, eso no me basta! —Kyle empezaba a exasperarse.

—¡Pues hazte dos! —Se rió.

—¡Sabes de lo que hablo! ¡No puedo vivir de eso solo! Necesito energía humana. ¡Tú eres humano!

—¡Oye, ya te tengo bastante consentido! Obviamente estoy muy bueno, ¡pero no te debo nada sólo por eso!

—¡Tú me trajiste a éste mundo! ¡Tú me invocaste!

—¡Yo no te invoqué!

—¡Holaaaaaa! ¿Hay alguien por aquí? ¡Vengo por un pedidooooo! —Escucharon una tercera voz, proveniente de un joven que ninguno reconoció de oído.

Se callaron. El monje tomó aire y, recuperando la compostura, salió del escondite que tenían con Kyle siguiéndolo de nuevo.

Ante sus ojos apareció, cómo no, la camioneta Rivera. Pero ésta vez no veía por ningún lado al señor Enrique ni al señor Alberto, sólo la figura de un muchacho de dieciséis o por ahí, delgado y de piel morena, con un lunar encima del labio y una nariz ancha, además de una gran sonrisa.

Iba acompañado de otro chico más flaco y alto que parecía verse algo mayor que él, quizá de unos dieciocho o diecinueve. Pero él parecía más bien asiático, con la piel más pálida y los ojos más rasgados.

Fue el muchacho asiático el primero en verlos.

—Hey Miguel, ahí hay un monje. —Señaló el asiático.

—Y un demonio. —Se rió Kyle.

Esperaba algún tipo de reacción por parte de Marco, pero sólo obtuvo silencio. Algo intrigado, Kyle volteó a ver al monje: éste parecía mirar a los muchachos con disimulada extrañeza.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Kyle.

—...No, nada. —Murmuró Marco.

El demonio alzó una ceja y luego volvió a ver a los chicos nuevos, nada convencido del cambio de actitud de Marco. Pero éste simplemente sonrió y, pretendiendo estar solo y haciendo como si nada había sucedido, se acercó a ambos muchachos.

—¡Oh, hola! —Atendió de inmediato el muchacho llamado Miguel, saludando a Marco mientras éste se acercaba. —¡Soy Miguel! ¡Vine por un encargo de la Abadía de Santa Cecilia! Mi familia iba a venir pero como estoy aprendiendo a manejar me dejaron que viniera yo. Me dijeron que me tenía que verme con un Marco. ¿Eres tú? ¡Eres tan joven! ¡Estás como de la edad de Hiro! Ah, Hiro es mi amigo por cierto, vino a ayudarme hoy. Está de vacaciones pero, cómo se aburre mucho en el pueblo y así, pues dijo que me acompañaba y mi papá dijo que sí, para que me ayude a cargar cosas, entonces pues aquí estpa. ¡Pero puede ayudarnos, no te preocupes! De ve flaquito pero en realidad es muy fuerte, y es muy buena persona.

Marco se le quedó mirando apenas parpadeando mientras Kyle se aguantaba la risa detrás suyo y Hiro ponía una cara de que quería mimetizarse con el ambiente de pura vergüenza.

Miguel, sin cortarse ni un momento, simplemente siguió parloteando mientras brincaba con entusiasmo de un lado a otro, abriendo la camioneta pick up y dejando que Hiro lo ayudara a colocar el freno de mano y a preparar unas tablas de madera que servirían de rampa para subir la mercancía que fuera demasiado pesada.

—¿De verdad eres un monje? ¡Tienes como mi edad! Oye, ¿hay más gente como tú o yo así ahí adentro? Yo pensé que todos los monjes eran viejitos, pero tú no lo estás y es como guau, ¿hay más chicos así adentro? ¿Y sí rezas todo el día? ¿Todavía hacen eso de los latigazos y así? ¿Te duelen? Oye, ¿y sí es cierto que hacen voto de silencio? ¿No te regañan si te ven hablando conmigo? Mi abuelita me dijo que con nosotros hacían una excepción pero si te incomodo tú dime. ¡O no me digas, podemos usar pantomima! Soy muy bueno adivinando, con mi familia jugamos a veces a eso. Yo personalmente no podría con eso del silencio, me gusta mucho la música como para hacer algo tan extremo, te admiro mucho. ¿Te gusta la música? ¿Allá escuchas pura música religiosa o te dejan escuchar más cosas? ¡Ah, y hablando de cosas, tengo las cosas que pidieron en la camioneta! ¿Cómo se hace ésto, por dónde empezamos? ¿Te ayudo a cargar?

—Para que te responda algo tienes que dejarlo hablar. —Se rió su amigo asiático, dándole un codazo al moreno.

—¡Oh, cierto! ¡Perdón, Marco! ¿Sí eres Marco, verdad?

—…Sí. Marco de Jesús. —Respondió por fin Marco, saliendo del trance en el que había entrado más o menos a los tres segundos de que empezara la verborrea que no supo ni en qué acabó.

—¿Tu nombre completo es Marco de Jesús? —Kyle lo miró con cara de extrañeza. —Ew, no te va.

Marco no contestó, tan impasible como podía quedarse.

—¡Mucho gusto, yo soy Miguel!

—Mucho gusto, Miguel. —Marco hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

—¡Y él es mi amigo Hiro! —Dijo, ya de un modo más calmado y apuntando en dirección de Hiro. —Vino a acompañarme hoy.

—Hola. —Sonrió Hiro, de ese modo forzado que hace quien no está del todo cómodo en presencia de un extraño.

—Tranquilo, no muerdo. —Dijo Marco con una sonrisa.

—Yo sí quiero que me muerdas. —Susurró Kyle a su oído.

Marco lo ignoró lo mejor que pudo, contando hasta veinte porque diez pinches números no le iban a alcanzar para contener el grito de exasperación que quería soltarle al cerdo de Kyle.

Ouch, aún le dolía la espalda.

—No soy muy bueno con los extraños, lo siento. Miguel es mejor en ello. —Dijo Hiro. —Es de los mejores cantantes de música mexicana contemporáneos que hay. ¡Deberías pedirle un autógrafo!

—¡H-Hiro! —Miguel se sonrojó y le devolvió el empujón con una sonrisa tímida. —¡P-para ya!

Kyle pareció empezar a poner atención, notando la interacción entre los dos muchachos como algo… extraña. Como demonio, era algo que percibía en el ambiente, restos de lujuria y deseo contenidos. No a la escala de Marco, pero definitivamente presentes.

Se preguntó si habría sido aquello, la naturaleza de la relación entre ambos muchachos, lo que había llamado la atención de Marco cuando los vio por primera vez.

—Creo que sí he escuchado algunas de tus canciones. Pero suficiente de eso, ¿es la primera vez que vienen? —Preguntó el monje.

—Sí. Es que aprendí a conducir hace poco, y mi familia decidió que ya sabía lo suficiente como para ir por el primer mandado. —Dijo Miguel.

—¿No eres un poco joven para tener una licencia? —Preguntó Marco sorprendido.

Miguel pareció frenarse en seco con todo y sonrisa simpática. Hiro le dirigió una mirada de medio lado que a todas luces era un “te lo dije”.

Justo al tiempo que la curiosidad de Kyle explotaba.

—…Hay algo raro con éstos dos chicos. Quiero ver. —Comentó Kyle antes de acercarse a ambos.

Marco intentó no moverse, contemplando con pánico silencioso cómo el demonio se separaba de él para ir a revisar a Hiro y Miguel, olisqueándolos mientras ellos permanecían ajenos a su presencia.

—¡A-ah, bueno… m-mientras no choque nadie tiene que saber! ¿Verdad? —Rió nerviosamente. 

—Ajá… señor monje, apreciaríamos que guardaras el secreto de ser posible. —Completó Hiro.

Marco hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse. Kyleestabademasiadocercanomames.

—B-bueno... como siervo de Dios, puedo entender la necesidad de los jóvenes de ayudar a su familia y apoyar su decisión de auxiliarlos. P-pero les ruego por favor que consideren una licencia para muchachos de su edad, mentir no está bien.

—Apretado. Es sólo un pecado menor, no importa nada. —Rodó los ojos Kyle. —La policía sólo les sacaría dinero a cambio de callarse, es todo y lo sabes.

—¡Ay, Marco, llámanos por nuestro nombre! Tenemos casi la misma edad, se siente raro que nos hables como señor. —Dijo Miguel, evidentemente intentando de cambiar el tema. —Yo tengo dieciséis, Hiro ya casi dieciocho. ¿Y tú…?

Marco aguantó un mini infarto cuando vio que Kyle empezaba a alternar entre ambos, aprovechando a inspeccionar sus nalgas con descaro.

—Ah. Eh, d-dieciocho también. Ya cumplidos. —Contestó tragando saliva.

—¡Hiro, es de tu edad! —Dijo Miguel con entusiasmo.

—Creo que no son heterosexuales. Vírgenes sí, definitivamente. —Olfateó Kyle. —Y éste ya es legal, por si quieres.

Marco se quería morir. Kyle, al notar a Marco incómodo, sonrió y les tocó una nalga a ambos.

Marco sintió claramente que empezaba a darle un pequeño tic en un párpado y para su desgracia, Kyle debió notarlo porque el muy cabrón sonrió como siempre hacía cada vez que lograba sacarle una reacción y procedió a sonar ambas nalgas con el único objetivo de incomodar más al monje.

 _Ahora Marco se quería morir el doble._ Pinche Kyle.

—Es sorprendente que seas un monje tan joven. ¿Hay muchos como tú? —Preguntó Hiro con curiosidad.

Kyle apretó un poco.

—¿Qué pasa, monjecito? ¿Te molesta que los esté tocando...? ¿Estás celoso…? Hay espacio para más... o... será que… _¿Te gusta mirar?_ —Se rió el demonio.

Marco hizo lo imposible por mantener su sonrisa agradable a pesar de estar muriéndose por dentro y deseando darle doscientos escobazos al descarado demonio para que dejara a los muchachos en paz. Sobre todo cuando éste estaba… sacando su larga lengua y… ay, no, ¿qué le preguntaron?

—Eh, sí, sí… —Se aturdió.

—Ah, sí te gusta mirar. —Dijo Kyle, haciendo como que Marco le contestaba a él.

—¿De verdad hay tantos monjes jóvenes? —Hiro preguntó sorprendido. —¡Ni lo hubiera pensado!

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, no! —Marco se forzó a dejar de mirar a un Kyle que cada vez parecía más complacido con sus despistes y concentrarse en la pregunta. —Me refería a que… no soy el único. ¿Pero somos pocos? Es poco común. La mayoría son de familias religiosas.

—¿Y tú por qué estás ahí? ¿Te gusta? —Preguntó Miguel con curiosidad.

Kyle se agachó entre ambos muchachos, manteniendo contacto visual con Marco. Abrió las piernas, sacó la lengua.

—Sí, Marco. _¿Te gusta?_ —Le susurró.

Marco se erizó y avanzó en dirección a la camioneta para forzarse a dejar de mirar, con el corazón desbocado. Kyle se rió y lo siguió luego de despedir a Hiro y Miguel con una nalgada que sabía no podría efectuar en Marco.

—¡Ah, bueno, realmente no importa! Es muy aburrido. Por ahora supongo que querrán que les enseñe lo básico, para que puedan volver pronto a casa. —Dijo el monje.

—Debiste de tocarlos tu mismo, Marco. Están firmes y redonditas, sobre todo el moreno, tiene muy buen trasero. —Describió Kyle.

—¿Crees que le pregunté algo que no debía? —Susurró Miguel a Hiro, confundido ante la reacción de Marco.

—No lo sé, por si acaso no vuelvas a hacerlo. Quizá es un tema sensible para él. —Contestó Hiro.

—¡Ooooh vaya! ¡Ahora creen que los odias, Marco! ¡Muy bien ahí, siervo de Dios! —Sonrió Kyle, aún desde su posición en el suelo. —¡Debiste ver tu cara! ¡Eres tan malo fingiendo!

Marco simuló patear una piedrita lejos de su camino solo para dirigirla en dirección a Kyle. Éste simplemente se quitó del camino con una sonrisa burlona respondiendo a la mirada gélida del otro.

Se recargó en la camioneta nada más llegar para ver al monje trabajar, feliz de haberlo hecho trastabillar un poco.

—Reaccionaste y es lo que me importa. ¿Entonces te gusta mirar? No es tan malo, Marco. Tienes a dos chicos aquí que también les atraen los chicos, ¿por qué querrías apartar la vista? No te culpo. —Continuó el demonio, jugueteando con el cierre de su muy corto y pegado short sólo para hacerlo enojar más con su descaro.

—...M-miren, lo primero que hago generalmente es revisar que… —Inició Marco. Una gota de sudor frío resbaló por su nuca.

—Puedo hacer un trío con ellos sólo para ti y dejarte ver todo lo que quieras. Es más, ni siquiera tienes que sólo mirar. Podrías unírtenos si quieres.

—...Haya llegado t-todo lo que los monjes pidieron, lo tengo anotado en ésta lista. —Tragó saliva.

—Podemos tener una orgía aquí mismo, ahora. ¿No te gustaría que ustedes tres perdieran su virginidad en una? Cuidaré de ti para que se sienta incluso mejor.

—...Así podemos ir descargando la camioneta poco a poco… Y…

—¿En serio quieres ignorarme ahora que estábamos haciendo progreso, Marco?

—S-subir la mercancía que debería de ir al pueblo. —Respiró.

—…De acuerdo. Puedo jugar a eso. —Murmuró Kyle.

_Oh no, ahora qué._

Sin pensárselo demasiado, y antes de que Marco se diera cuenta o pudiera hacer algo, el travieso demonio se subió a la camioneta, escogió el lugar más estorboso de todos, y se sentó justo al medio de la mercancía con las piernas abiertas.

—Bueno, veamos qué tan bien puedes ignorarme _ésta_. —Dijo con cierta autoridad.

El monje se congeló. El maldito estaba tratando de poner su entrepierna en el lugar más estratégico de todos, si querían agarrar algo del centro, tendrían que pasar por su pene primero.

_Enviado de Satanás tenía que ser._

—¡Oh, claro! ¿Quieres que lo hagamos en algún orden en particular? —Dijo Miguel, acercándose para revisar la lista.

—Si lo hacemos por orden yo quiero ir primero. —Se burló Kyle.

—A-ah, eh…—Marco estaba intentándolo lo mejor que podía para concentrarse, pero maldito Kyle, lo hacía difícil.

—Por lógica, deberíamos de empezar primero con los objetos ligeros que estén más al alcance. —Comentó Hiro, acercándose a los objetos. —¿Deberíamos de colocarlos en el suelo?

Los menores extendieron sus manos a centímetros de la entrepierna de Kyle mientras discutían respecto a qué deberían de empezar a descargar primero para hacer el trabajo más rápido y conveniente. El demonio, simplemente, se dedicó a sonreírle a Marco y alzar más su entrepierna mientras el monje sudaba frío.

—Mira, Marco, me van a tocar el pene porque estoy así de cerca de ellos. ¿No los quieres ayudar? Sólo ver es muy aburrido.

Marco titubeó, e intentó negarle con la cabeza. Kyle asintió con la cabeza. Marco volvió a negar y murmuró la palabra “consentimiento”.

—No son monjes. No tengo que pedir permiso. —Se rió. —¿Se te olvida que soy un demonio?

Marco se mordió los labios sin saber qué hacer.

Kyle estaba ofreciendo su entrepierna justo al alcance de la mano de Hiro y Miguel, quienes revisaban la lista y se preguntaban si deberían de empezar por sacar la botellas de aceite para el cuidado de la madera que estaban inmediatamente arriba de la entrepierna del demonio.

_Qué carajo, Kyle, eso era jugar sucio._

—Sí, creo que podemos empezar por eso. —Concluyó Hiro, extendiendo la mano para tomar una botella de aceite y rozando la entrepierna de Kyle.

Kyle fingió gemir. Marco sintió un escalofrío y que las mejillas se le empezaban a calentar.

—¡Yo te ayudo! —Dijo Miguel, extendiendo ambas manos para tomar dos botellas y colocarlas en el suelo.

Kyle hizo como que gemía más fuerte e hizo una pose aún más sugerente. Era estúpido gemir por nada, ya que los menores simplemente lo atravesaban, pero la cara de Marco lo valía.

—Si estás celoso, te puedes unir. —Le sonrió.

—… Ah. Eh… Esperen, déjenme… uh… revisar mi lista para saber qué… qué debo marcar primero. Es… es que si no, pierdo la cuenta. —Interrumpió Marco, quitando a los menores del medio.

—¿Tan minucioso es ésto? ¡Wow! —Dijo Miguel.

—Es normal. Como monjes deben de ocuparse de el mantenimiento de muchas cosas. —Intentó explicar Hiro. —Es mejor que sigamos su método.

—No vas a poder esquivarme por siempre, Marco. —Canturreó Kyle. —¿Por qué no bajas las manos para tomar las botellas por ti mismo?

Marco fingió revisar su lista. Tomó aire. Probó a tomar una.

El bulto de Kyle, caliente y vibrante, le rozó la mano y sintió que su cuerpo entero se paralizaba. Podía sentir que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, incluso juraba que sentía cómo toda la sangre empezaba a ser bombeada con gran velocidad a su cara.

Como si fuera una confirmación extra, el demonio siseó y osó frotarse más contra su mano, la cual Marco quitó de inmediato, ante lo que Kyle hizo un puchero.

La entrepierna de Kyle… _estaba muy caliente y abultada._

—Aw, ¿para qué quitas la mano? —Se quejó. —Estaba en el lugar indicado.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Hiro.

_No no no no, concéntrate, no dejes que te gane._

—… Ah… sólo me ensucié un poco con una botella… ¿Puedes revisar si está a-abierta? —Marco le extendió la botella a Hiro mientras Kyle le sonreía.

—¿Te sientes bien? Estás algo rojo. —Preguntó Miguel.

—Ah… es... es el sol. —Mintió. —Eeeeh, el hábito me da un poco de calor, sí.

—¿Por qué no te lo quitas cuando acabes y vamos un rato al bosque a refrescarnos de otro modo? —Invitó Kyle, seguro de estar cerca de su victoria. —¿O prefieres que los chicos me toquen de nuevo?

_Maldito demonio._

—La botella está bien, no tiene nada raro. —Dijo Hiro. —¿Quizá alguna otra se abrió y fue eso lo que tocaste?

—Ah, b-bueno… no tiene importancia. Ya tendré cuidado yo al transportarla. —Dijo Marco.

¿No habría algún modo de proteger a los muchachos estúpidos e inocentes que tenía aquí con él, sin que sospecharan nada? ¿Con algún método rápido? ¿Habría algún modo de…?

ESPERA, SÍ. SÍ HABÍA UN MODO.

—¡Oh, sí, casi lo olvido! —Soltó Marco de la nada, con una sonrisa súbita llena de energía. —¡Tengo que _bendecir_ el cargamento!

El demonio de inmediato se puso alerta y se incorporó en una pose menos sugestiva y mucho, MUCHO más defensiva.

—¡NO TE ATREVAS! —Gritó Kyle. —¡ESO ES JUGAR SUCIO!

—¿De verdad bendicen todo? —Preguntó Hiro con curiosidad.

—Oh, si va a entrar a la casa de Dios, _por su-pues-to que sí._ —Dijo Marco, sonriendo a Kyle con una cara de superioridad y venganza, empezando a alzar una mano con la señal de la cruz.

_Nunca su apellido fue más adecuado que ahora._

Kyle saltó del carro y se lanzó al suelo justo a tiempo para escuchar como Marco bendecía la mercancía con la señal de la cruz, efectivamente imposibilitándolo de volver a subir a la misma o poder tocarla sin quemarse otra vez.

—En el nombre del padre, del hijo, del espíritu santo, te damos gracias por éstos víveres que hoy has traído con seguridad a nosotros, amén. —Sonrió. —Bueno, ahora sí podemos empezar. Lamento los contratiempos. Si pudieran por favor colocarse aquí y aquí para ayudarme a bajar las cosas...

Kyle contempló con rencor cómo el monje se disponía a efectuar sus actividades y el conteo de los objetos como si tal cosa, mientras los dos muchachos, sin sospechar lo más mínimo, se ponían a acatar sus instrucciones de modo preciso.

El orgulló le obligó a pararse y acercarse a la camioneta. Intentó colocar una mano sobre una caja de madera… pero siseó y la apartó al notar que le quemaba.

Una risita discreta de Marco y una mirada ladina de su parte bastaron para cementar su orgullo y obligarle a apartarse.

—Tú ganas ésta vez. —Murmuró Kyle.

—¿De qué te ríes, Marco? —Preguntó Miguel con curiosidad.

—De nada, sólo recordé algo gracioso. —Sonrió. —Sigamos.

Kyle fue forzado a quedarse fuera sin intervenir y contemplar, con aburrimiento, cómo la camioneta se descargaba de víveres sólo para ser llenada hasta el tope una vez más. Eso era lo más cercano que había estado en semanas a tener una cena más o menos decente, si bien escasa, y aún así se le había escapado de entre las manos por la astucia del monje…

Ok. Quizá Marco no era tan idiota como pensaba. Y quizá de verdad no era tan caliente, o ya se le habría echado encima.

¡No, eso no podía ser! ¡Él estaba seguro de lo que había sentido, no estaba teniendo visiones extrañas! Marco de la Cruz lo había invocado porque estaba conteniéndose demasiado con un deseo que iba en contra de lo que profesaba. ¡No podía estárselo imaginando, si estaba parado aquí, a un lado suyo, sintiendo cada segundo cómo el deseo oculto emanaba de su esencia! No era difícil de sentir, sólo de discernir. Lo sabía tanto como que Marco era un bisexual célibe.

¿A lo mejor ese sería su deseo oculto? ¿Que aspiraba a una vida sexual que no podía obtener? Después de todo, Kyle sabía que existían diferentes tipos de lujuria: la lujuria de la carne respecto a las personas que no se pueden tener y la de los ojos de mirar cosas que no debemos de mirar. Si se portaba tan tímido cuando él se le estaba ofreciendo, ¿podría entrar dentro de ese plano?

Uff, si era así, entonces iba a ser muy difícil poder hacerlo ceder. ¿O debería ser más fácil? Ya no sabía.

No iba a mentir, el monje y su enorme capacidad para mantener sus deseos ocultos le estaban causando una curiosidad casi extrema. Independientemente del hambre que podía sentir, quería saber qué era lo que el monje escondía con tanto ahínco. Ya le había dicho que no había fetiche raro que no pudiera satisfacer o que le hiciera entrar en pánico, ni siquiera aquellos relacionados con áreas menos bellas del ser humano. Los excesos eran su especialidad. ¿Entonces…?

Así que, sin nada mejor que hacer, se propuso al menos estudiar sus interacciones con los otros dos muchachos, para ver si así lograba sacar algo en claro. A éstas alturas, ya cualquier pista era buena.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí, Marco? —Preguntó Miguel.

“ _Tres meses”_ pensó Kyle.

—Tres meses. —Respondió Marco.

—¡Wow, es tan reciente!

 _“Un poco”_ pensó Kyle.

—Sí, un poco supongo. —Sonrió el monje.

—¿No es algo dura la vida aquí? ¿Extrañas algo del mundo exterior? —Preguntó Hiro.

 _“A veces”_ pensó Kyle.

—A veces. Siento que me estoy perdiendo de muchas cosas interesantes. —Respondió Marco.

—¿Y tu familia cómo es? —Preguntó Miguel.

Eso sí interesó al demonio, quien de inmediato empezó a poner atención del modo más discreto que pudo.

—Ellos se preocupan mucho por mí, pero aquí realmente no los puedo ver. —Carraspeó. —¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Cómo es la vida allá afuera?

Ah, cierto, la restricción en los horarios de visita. Qué decepción. De nuevo, nada interesante que escuchar.

Pasaron el trabajo rápidamente con Hiro y Miguel (sobre todo Miguel) tomando el micrófono y hablando largo y tendido de sus vidas afuera, mientras Marco escuchaba porque no había mucho que contar respecto a su rutina. Kyle escuchó la conversación, sin embargo, notando cada vez de modo más obvio que esos dos chicos claramente se tenían un cariño más allá del de una simple amistad, un cariño que el terror al rechazo parecía estar tratando de ocultar pero, como parecían carecer de las habilidades que Marco tenía, era fácil para él de detectar.

Así que Hiro no había viajado “de vacaciones” porque sí, ni Miguel le había dado alojamiento por “conveniencia”... Ni Hiro había acompañado a Miguel únicamente porque “se aburría”, ¿eh…? Ni Miguel lo había aceptado sólo porque necesitaba una mano extra, hmmm...

Kyle, como demonio de la lujuria, podía verlo a la perfección. Era tenue, muy tenue. Pero el deseo estaba ahí. El desear algo que no sabes si puedes tener. El terror a perderlo.

Maldito Marco. ¿Por qué le tuvo que tocar el único güey que sí podía esconderlo tan bien? Kyle, pendejo, estás viendo que es un monje y ahí vas, sólo porque olía a comida gourmet ydifícil de conseguir. Si tan sólo pudiera averiguarlo y cumplir todas sus fantasías y que el maldito monje mocho, puritano, eso-es-pecado, apretado dejara de hacerse tanto del rogar, ambos serían libres en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil simplemente acostarse con él un rato Y YA? 

NO ERA EL MALDITO FIN DEL MUNDO, ERA SÓLO UN ACOSTÓN.

Ugh. Odia a la gente sexualmente reprimida.

Éstos iban a ser unos días largos.

* * *

Las actividades del día continuaron, completas con un silencioso Marco esquivando todo tipo de estructuras alrededor de la abadía para evitar que Kyle las quebrara. Finalmente, luego de la hora de la cena (que Kyle solía aprovechar para robarse un montón de bocadillos extra y así reponerse del día), pudo por fin dirigirse a su celda para “leer un rato”.

Marco cerró la puerta y se recostó sobre la cama, tras lo cual Kyle se le abalanzó encima y lo apresó sobre la cama, sosteniendo sus muñecas y mirándolo intensamente con los colmillos de fuera, como listo a morder y arrancarle la piel.

Los ojos dorados del monje se negaron a retroceder, devolviéndole la mirada con la misma intensidad. Ya sabía que ésto iba a pasar. Había estado pasando cada noche desde que Kyle llegó. Ya no lo asustaba como al inicio.

—Maldita sea, Marco, podríamos ahorrarnos mucho de todo éste teatro, incluso las grietas en las paredes, si tan sólo me dejaras comer un poco más. —Masculló Kyle.

—Te he dicho que no. —Susurró el monje, evitando alzar la voz.

—¿No me has dicho que detestas ésto?

—La respuesta sigue siendo no. La tentación no es algo que me haga flaquear.

—Malditas enseñanzas bíblicas. —Masculló el demonio antes de suspirar. —...Está bien. Tú ganas, lo tomaré. ¿Pero podemos hacer algo? Estoy… realmente hambriento.

Marco le siguió sosteniendo la mirada, pero Kyle ya no estaba desafiante. Si no, algo derrotado.

Parpadeó un poco, buscando esconder su sorpresa.

—¿Aún si comiste un poco extra de más hoy en el bosque?

—Sí. No es lo mismo. Fue en la mañana, de verdad tengo hambre.

...Sabía que no debía de sentirse mal por un demonio, menos aún cuando básicamente le exigía el derecho a pasarle por encima, pero, aún así… cuando sus ojos pícaros se apagaban de ese modo, el corazón de pollo del monje se ablandaba con las enseñanzas de mostrar compasión al prójimo dentro de lo razonable.

Suspiró, algo ablandado.

—… Bueno, hoy puedes tomar estómago y cuello. Te ves hambriento y en verdad preferiría que no rompieras más estatuas.

Kyle lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. No puedes tomarme entero pero esas partes sí.

Kyle lo miró algo incrédulo, ya que generalmente sólo se le permitía “comer” una parte del cuerpo, no dos. Marco sólo le sonrió. Titubeante, lo soltó, pero Marco no salió corriendo. Tampoco se retractó.

Algo confundido por el súbito gesto de bondad, se dio la vuelta para darle privacidad. Cubriéndose con las sábanas, Marco se permitió cambiarse de ropa a una humilde pijama de dos piezas. Se recostó y alzó la parte superior del pijama hasta dejar al descubierto su estómago, para luego colocar la almohada sobre su boca en un intento de ahogar todo posible sonido que saliera de su boca.

—La cena está servida, Kyle. —Susurró con una risita burlona, ahogando el sonido en la almohada para que no hiciera eco.

Kyle volteó a verlo aún con duda, trepando aún algo confundido encima suyo para contemplar la vista del plato “servido” ante él.

El estómago de Marco aún conservaba marcas, rasguños y moretones de la vez anterior. Sus garras habían dejado arañazos leves en la superficie y los moretones era claro que eran provenientes de chupetones o apretones donde se le había ido la mano. Estaban más concentrados en el área inferior al ombligo, evidentemente porque el demonio había estado deseando acceder al área que estaba fuera de su alcance.

Su cuello estaba limpio, sí, pero porque el mismo Marco se lo había pedido para evitar problemas con los demás monjes. Pero con el resto del cuerpo no solía tener problemas.

Titubeó.

—¿Me dijiste que no te gustaba el masoquismo? —preguntó Kyle.

—No.

—¿Entonces por qué me dejas morderte?

Marco se encogió de hombros.

—Supuse que era mejor para ti. ¿Yo qué sé cómo comen los demonios?

Él no estaba en un error. Como íncubo, el demonio consideraba increíblemente sexy y apetitoso el ver el un cuerpo puro, supuestamente dedicado a dios, marcado y mancillado de tal modo por algo que no se suponía lo tocara en primer lugar. Y al ser un “kink” tan común entre humanos, esperaba que a Marco también le gustara.

Pero al parecer se había equivocado.

¿El consumir cuerpos para satisfacer su hambre justificaba que tratara a Marco de éste modo? Sabiendo que sólo lo hacía porque le tenía un poco de compasión y no quería dejarlo morir de hambre durante un tiempo en que no le era posible acceder a nadie más.

¿Era ésta la misericordia que le tenía?

No se llevaban de lo mejor, eso era seguro, pero dentro de todo tampoco era una persona desagradable. Así que ahora que lo pensaba, el reducirlo de éste modo a consumo propio... es decir, se sentía…

_¿...Mal?_

Agh, no, ¿qué tonterías estaba diciendo? Comer es comer. ¡Es un demonio, maldita sea, no tiene por qué sentir compasión por su comida! El imbécil es Marco por mostrar compasión ante un demonio, punto. Y además ahora no está para limitarse en ello: Marco ya le había dejado muy claro, con acciones y palabras, que él no pensaba mover ni un dedo para satisfacer a Kyle más allá de ésto, y ya le había marcado sus límites personales, con lo cual su alimentación quedaba restringida a una dieta que tenía que compensar mucho con montones de comida humana para poder sobrevivir.

En resumen, era culpa de Marco que ahora estuviera así.

A cambio de respetar sus límites, él podía servirse lo que quisiera con partes muy específicas de su cuerpo siempre y cuando no utilizara el pene para frotarse contra él: los brazos, la espalda, el estómago (el muy cabrón no le había dejado el pecho por el tema de los pezones), las piernas de la rodilla para abajo y el cuello.

Así que, una vez más, acomodó al monje sobre la cama y se acomodó sobre él, descubriendo más la parte del cuerpo que había consentido en que fuera utilizada para facilitar su labor.

—Eres un monje muy malo. —Le susurró. —Te dejas tocar por un demonio estando sexualmente reprimido.

Y él mismo también era un demonio muy malo, con eso de que casi le tuvo consideraciones a un monje, pero bueno, esa pendejada ya era suya para corregir ahora mismo y Marco no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Es una frase muuuy larga para decir que estás ardido porque no me dejé. —Se rió Marco traviesamente en un susurro.

Kyle torció la boca y subió las manos de Marco por encima de su cabeza. Okay, nada de consideraciones entonces.

—Búrlate lo que quieras, monje. Cuando caigas ante mí, será mi turno de reír.

—Eso ya lo veremos. —Sonrió Marco con superioridad.

A pesar de estar sometido debajo de un demonio sexual, inmovilizado, con desventaja de estatura y peso y desprovisto de todo escape, su confianza y su arrogancia no disminuían en lo más mínimo. Al contrarío: le sonreía sin miedo, como si fuera él quien estaba sometiendo a Kyle sólo con su carácter.

La compasión de Marco era extraña. Quizá ni siquiera era compasión. Quizá sólo había adoptado esa forma a fuerza de vivir durante meses en la abadía, quién sabe.

Kyle iba a explotar el hecho de que le había dejado comer dos partes de su cuerpo en lugar de solo una.

Una vez más se lanzó a arañar, besar, chupetear y lamer cada centímetro de piel descubierta que pudo encontrar sin piedad, de los modos más obscenos que pudo. Mientras Marco ahogaba los sonidos que buscaban salir de su boca, apretando los labios y pataleando en ocasiones.

El demonio fue en extremo diligente: recorrió cada músculo, cada relieve, cada lunar. Se aprovechó de los huecos legales del consentimiento, como el costado de las caderas, la cintura, apretarle la parte superior de los muslos por encima de la ropa, chupetear debajo de su ombligo y cercano a su vientre en el área más cercana que pudo alcanzar sin quemarse los dedos, succionarle los dedos, mordisquearlo suavemente, susurrarle obscenidades al oído.

—Te estás poniendo duro.

—Quieres y lo sabes.

—Imagínate cómo se va a sentir cuando me dejes acceder al resto de tu cuerpo.

Lo acarició, lo besó, incluso mordisqueó su oreja mientras le susurraba al oído todas las porquerías que le haría y que se dejaría hacer, lo lentamente que se lo comería y todo lo que quería hacerle por espacio de cuántas horas, mientras se sentaba descaradamente sobre su estómago para que el monje sintiera lo duro que estaba ya sin técnicamente frotar su pene contra él.

Marco se puso rojo, contuvo sus jadeos, pataleó, se retorció, se excitó, apretó los puños, arqueó la espalda, intentó alejarse de su erección mientras Kyle sólo le gemía en el oído lo bien que se sentía cuando intentaba apartarse, se quedó quieto cuando notó que retorcerse sólo le gustaba más, se hizo bolita, lo ignoró, se mordió los labios, chocó las rodillas, lo insultó.

_Pero no cedió._

Kyle continuó por un buen rato, hasta que notó que se había llenado (por ahora) y se vio forzado a dejarlo ir, incorporándose encima de él y viendo el cuadro debajo suyo.

El monje estaba rojo, y evidentemente excitado e insatisfecho. Kyle podía sentirlo y verlo en su cara: cualquier otra persona ya se habría lanzado encima del demonio para entregarse. ¿Pero Marco…?

Marco sólo movió los labios con una arrogante sonrisa triunfante para decir:

—Yo gano otra vez. Buenas noches.

Tras lo cual, se fue a dormir mientras rezaba y pensaba cosas menos cerdas para bajarse la erección.

Pero Kyle, lejos de sentirse humillado, sólo se sintió aún más tentado, porque si ésto era apenas parte de lo que podía ver cuando el monje se contenía…

_¿Cómo sería cuando dejara de hacerlo?_

Si es que podía invocar demonios como él y toda la cosa… debía ser una bomba a punto de explotar.

El demonio también sonrió.

Ahora empezaba a entender la maravillosa oportunidad que se le había presentado ante él cuando Marco lo invocó: el monje era un buffet gourmet sexual, un fuerte y testarudo siervo de Dios que se estaba conteniendo con toda la fortaleza mental que tenía, que de verdad era mucha, y que mientras más se resistiera, mejor y mejor sabor tendría cuando finalmente cayera a sus bajos instintos.

Para Kyle sería como prepararse, lentamente, la mejor cena de todas, un platillo como ningún otro en los siglos que llevaba dando vueltas en la tierra.

Pero si lo quería, iba a tener que corromperlo poco a poco y saborear cada uno de sus sonrojos hasta que empezara a perder ese poder sagrado que tanto lo protegía poco a poco.Iba a cogerse a éste hijo de Dios, _costara lo que costara._


	2. Dubium ubi, ibi libertas

Si debía de ser sincero, Kyle tenía que admitir que existían razones extras por las cuales insistía tanto con Marco al punto que cualquier ser humano decente lo hubiera llamado acoso. El hambre, y algo más.

El primero y más importante, el hambre, claro. Estar rodeado de terreno sagrado le consumía mucha energía para protegerse, aún con la protección de Marco. Si llegase a perder sus poderes, definitivamente moriría purificado en territorio sagrado y, no, gracias, no quería eso.

El segundo y menos importante motivo era que la vida dentro del convento era aburridísima para él: un montón de monjes rapados con ropa fea viviendo la vida en silencio y yendo de un lado a otro como borregos diciendo que hacían todo por Dios no era su idea de diversión, sobre todo cuando el infierno encontraba más entretenido el añejar las almas humanas con tentaciones menores para luego guiarlas de pecado en pecado a la depravación y deshumanización más terribles, buscando destruir todas sus conexiones, todo rezago de su humanidad y, en medio de la más absoluta locura, desesperación, o dolor, arrastrarlos al infierno para luego divertirse torturando aún más el trabajo que Dios tanto había tratado de proteger.

...Aún así Dios nunca dejaba de quererlos. Y por eso, porque se sentía como una burla, más lo odiaban y más torturaban a todo el que se cruzara en su camino con más sufrimiento. Si no podían acercarse a Dios, al menos sí podían torturar hasta el final de los tiempos a su creación.

El trabajo de Kyle era guiar a la depravación a través del sexo y todo lo que los límites más grotescos del mismo pudieran llevar, incluso violaciones. Nada era demasiado para conducir a las personas a lo peor de lo peor. Mientras más buenas fueran, más disfrutaba su caída. Todo ese rencor, todo ese caos, toda esa ira, toda esa emoción de sentir que estaba en control de su venganza contra Dios…

…Quizá fue su ambición lo que le llevó a estar encerrado aquí en primer lugar.

Toda la acción y el frenesí de odio y ego que había disfrutado antes lo habían hecho apostar por tirarse a un monje lo suficientemente impuro como para ceder a él.

Era el plan perfecto. En su cabeza, conseguiría mucha fama entre otros demonios y quizá un puesto más alto por condenar a un monje con voto de celibato a pecar a la lujuria. Mejor aún, seguro que iba a saber delicioso, como a un corderito hecho a las finas hierbas, porque Marco, cuando lo olió, tenía la combinación perfecta a medias entre devoción a Dios y una pasión, un deseo increíble oculto, muy fondo en su ser, que quería salir.

Parecía un caso típico de un monje que había tomado los hábitos para tratar de escapar de un deseo increíblemente fuerte de su vida anterior, esperando encontrar la paz y el camino en la religión. Esos que solían caer rápido ante la primer tentación, porque su lujuria siempre era más fuerte que su convicción religiosa.

…Excepto que éste no había cedido.

Y así, Kyle quedó atrapado. De pronto, todos los divertidos excesos del pasado ahora no se comparaban a verse reducido al encierro y el hambre en un convento que podía matarlo, y si no lo hacía era por la pura suerte de encontrar la protección bajo el mismo humano débil que había hecho menos y que ahora era responsable de su cuidado porque era el único monje en todo el maldito convento lo suficientemente puro como para cuidar de él con compasión y permitirle estar cerca, pero lo suficientemente corrupto como para no poder purificarlo y tener que convivir con él.

Y lo bastante hijo de puta para no dejarse coger, lo cual era la máxima humillación para él como íncubo que era.

Para colmo de males, ese humano desagradable que Dios tanto protegía y que encima era devoto a una vida dedicada a su más grande enemigo, enemigo que siempre decía _perdonar_ a todos pero que él le había visto condenar a todos los demonios a una vida de nada más que dolor, éste monje, éste devoto… todavía tenía la _audacia_ , el _descaro_ , de… _portarse bien con él, darle de comer lo que podía_ , y encima _dejarlo explorar los ritos_.

H u m i l l a n t e .

Como demonio, Kyle había pasado toda su vida alejado de Dios y sin nunca tocar el reino de luz, algo que le permitía odiarlo de lejos sin tener que interactuar nunca con él. Ésto también implicaba que podía odiarlo de lejos porque, en su opinión de todos modos JAMÁS se le permitiría interactuar con él. Estaba escrito: así como los demonios se mantendrían siempre en esas perfectas condiciones para vivir eternamente en ese círculo de infinito odio y violencia pura, las divinidades se mantendrían en un círculo similar (desconocido para él y que no sabía cómo funcionaba, ni sabía si lo podría entender) de infinito amor y compasión por otros.

Los humanos con su libre albedrío siempre habían sido el terreno neutral de juego, donde podían realizar, sentir, pensar y respirar desde las cosas más terribles hasta las cosas más hermosas. Y ese era el modo más directo que tenían de luchar contra Dios.

Nunca habían sido más que fichas de ajedrez para él. Pero quedarse cerca de Marco le daba la oportunidad única de poder ver de cerca cosas que nunca antes habría podido, y no sabía si le estaba gustando o no.

Por primera vez podía leer las escrituras que Marco leía y le explicaba de acuerdo a cómo los humanos estaban viviéndolas sin conocer nada de ambos mundos que luchaban por su neutralidad, ver los preciosos vitrales de colores que nunca antes había visto y que contaban las mismas historias que Marco le decía, las enormes estructuras diseñadas con Dios en mente, el trabajo en equipo de los humanos que, aún sin conocer a Dios, le servían como si tal cosa por motivos que Kyle no alcanzaba a entender.

Y lo peor es que, con el paso de las semanas, menos odiaba a Marco por tener esa compasión por él y más apreciaba que le explicara con calma al respecto. Sobre todo porque Marco (al ser el tipo de monje que él sospechaba había tomado los hábitos no por convicción, si no por temor), mantenía una postura más bien neutral y no devota absoluta entre todas las escrituras.

En los breves momentos en que Marco se retiraba a su habitación a estudiar, o que podían charlar en un día libre en el jardín, o que Miguel se iba antes o llegaba después… en fin, cuando no había nadie por los alrededores, Kyle podía preguntar todas las dudas acumuladas de la semana si no tenía la suficiente hambre como para pedir comida o jugueteos sexuales al monje.

Como hoy, que esperaban la llegada de Miguel pacientemente en medio de los árboles y arbustos del bosque. Miguel les había avisado que iba a llegar con retraso debido a una llanta ponchada, prometiendo mandarles un mensaje cuando él y Hiro terminaran de solucionar el problema.

Marco yacía recargado en el tronco de uno de los árboles, sentado en el pasto, e ignorando olímpicamente al demonio que se había parado a centímetros él con toda la intención de colocar su entrepierna lo más cerca posible de la cara del monje. No sería tan malo si no fuera porque el demonio de color caramelo se había abierto la cremallera de la ropa interior para mantener sus genitales fuera.

Con las piernas abiertas y el pene cercano a la cara de Marco en un intento de tentarlo, jugueteaba levemente con sus colgantes testículos desnudos en un intento de llamar su atención mientras le hacía la plática como si tal cosa.

Nunca funcionaba, Marco siempre permanecía impasible mirándole a los ojos y no a los genitales, permitiendo que Kyle viviera la fantasía en su cabeza al tenerlo en tal posición pero negándose a darle la satisfacción de verla realizada. Según el monje, era “inmune a las dick pics” porque a éstas alturas ya todo mundo había visto al menos una y se habían entrenado a ignorarlas. Pero igual lo intentaba y además así estaba más fresquito y libre del látex.

Malditos humanos y su constante abuso de la tecnología, le robaban sus técnicas en momentos de desesperación por usarlas en exceso.

—La relación que tienen con Dios es terriblemente complicada. Si tanto los hace sufrir ¿por qué lo quieren?

—Creo que lo estás viendo del modo equivocado. Estás cayendo en la trampa en la que caen muchos al momento de leer su palabra a lo pendejo. ¿Has llegado a leer la biblia, o te quema y te deja estéril si la tocas o algo así?

—Me quema, me deja estéril y me mata. —Confirmó Kyle. —Tú sabes, gajes del oficio.

—En realidad es muy interesante. Según lo que yo estoy entendiendo, la biblia no es más que el relato de la palabra de Dios vista desde el punto de vista de los humanos a través de los milenios. Se dice que Dios nos creó a su imagen y semejanza, y muchos creen que se refiere a la apariencia, pero yo creo que va más allá. Creo que se refería a la conciencia y el libre albedrío.

—¿No se te hace muy sucio hablarme de ésto cuando tu aliento está chocando contra mi glande? —Sonrió maliciosamente Kyle.

Marco lo miró interrogante.

—¿Y es mi pedo por…? el frustrado vas a ser tú, no yo. ¿A mí en qué me afecta?

—…Fuck. —Se quejó el demonio, alejando su miembro unos centímetros del rostro de Marco al darse cuenta de su casi autogol.

—Bueno, como te decía. —Marco le restó importancia. —Los humanos nos caracterizamos por el uso de la razón y la conciencia para ejercer nuestro libre albedrío. Creo que Dios también cuenta con ello, si decidió crear el mundo en tan poco tiempo, eso debió de ser una elección personal suya, nadie lo mandó a hacerlo. Pero es muy interesante si lo ves de ese modo, porque entonces explicaría por qué tardó más tiempo con nosotros y también mete, además, la posibilidad de que Dios puede evolucionar sus decisiones a lo largo del tiempo, ¿sabes? entonces Dios tiene desarrollo de personaje a lo largo de los testamentos.

—Había oído algo de ello, pero en nuestro lado se vio como que nos expulsó del reino de los cielos. Por eso interferimos con ustedes, porque son su creación más preciada. —Kyle frunció el ceño. —Aunque no sé por qué ese loco intentaría matarlos tantas veces. Pero si lo que dices de la evolución es cierto, entonces… ¿a veces los quiere matar y a veces no?

—Sí, o esa es mi teoría al menos, digo, en algo me tenía que entretener sin internet.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—Creo que quería crear a seres como él en cuanto al uso de la conciencia, la consciencia, y el libre albedrío, pero una vez que lo logró, no estaba del todo preparado a reaccionar al hecho de que su creación más preciada iba a ser la que más canas verdes le sacara por ser tan rebelde. Primero los resguardó de todo peligro y les dio todo lo que hacía falta, como un padre haría con un bebé, con la condición de que no crecieran y no pensaran por sí mismos. Luego llegaron ustedes, que fueron castigados por eso mismo, y nos enseñaron a hacer lo mismo. Supongo que Dios estaría tan furioso como un padre que ve que su hijo adolescente se le sale del huacal. Y eso dio inicio a una serie turbulenta de relaciones donde a veces nos quería, a veces intentaba explicarnos las cosas, y a veces lo sacábamos de quicio al punto que nos castigaba… a veces de modos exagerados, creo. Por eso se arrepentía tanto.

—Tiene sentido para mí. —Concedió Kyle. —Nos metemos con ustedes porque sabemos que los ama y les tiene mucho cariño. Pero en ese caso, ¿por qué ya no lo hace?

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de que Dios es un personaje que evoluciona y se desarrolla? Eso hizo. Supongo que en algún punto terminó por pensar que el amor es simplemente aceptar lo que viene de nosotros y tenernos fe. Ahora nos cuida e interviene sólo cuando sabe que necesitamos ayuda. De otro modo, dudo que lo hago. Siento que nos ama y por lo mismo, confía en nosotros al punto que sabe que tomaremos la decisión correcta cuando se acercan tiempos difíciles. No necesita hacer que el resto del mundo gire en torno a nosotros, necesita apoyarnos a crecer. Y creo que ese es el mensaje de amor que quería transmitir, y es a lo que yo me dedico cuando me toca esparcir su palabra. Al menos, así lo veo yo.

Kyle no había tenido la oportunidad de leer la biblia más que en los momentos en que Marco le dejaba metichear pasajes, protegiéndolo para que no se quemara. Así que esa lectura de modo más neutro y general le estaba sirviendo mucho para aprender información que le faltaba y que ningún demonio le había podido dar.

¿Serían esos los secretos que se rumoraba que sólo las más grandes entidades demoniacas conocían?

—Okay, eso explicaría por qué ustedes toman decisiones malas y buenas y él no se preocupa, pero entonces, ¿si tanto quieren a Dios, por qué siempre ponen sufriendo a su hijo más legítimo? —Preguntó.

—Porque los humanos somos empáticos, supongo. Ver a alguien sufriendo nos recuerda a nosotros las veces que hemos sufrido por amor. Pero solemos sufrir por personas específicas. Ver a Jesús y sentir que alguien fue capaz de sufrir tanto por un mundo tan vasto y que no conocía en su enteridad debería darnos un punto de partida para poder empatizar y empezar a entender de dónde viene. Pero no soy experto en el tema.

—¿Ahora tienen expertos en sufrimiento humano? En ese caso sí que se parecen a Dios.

—Bueno… sí y no. Tenemos gente muy mala, eso ya lo sabes. También tenemos gente que ha hecho las peores cosas por causas que creían buenas, como la Inquisición. Pero de lo que yo hablaba era de los teólogos.

—¿Qué es un teólogo?

—Un teólogo es una persona que se dedica a estudiar la religión. Hay muchas religiones diferentes en el mundo… lo que me hace preguntarme si tú y yo nos habríamos encontrado si yo hubiera sido de un país asiático. ¿Tú de dónde vienes, Kyle? ¿Sabes de dónde vienen Dios o Satán?

—Yo simplemente existo. ¿Hay más religiones?

—Eh… bueno, no estoy bien versado en el tema… pero sé que existe el budismo, en… algún lugar de Asia. No hay dioses, pero creen en la espiritualidad de una persona por sí misma. Un sujeto llamado Buda al parecer alcanzó la iluminación luego de un viaje espiritual muy largo. Y no es una deidad, pero la gente aspira a seguir el mismo camino que él y vivir en paz consigos mismos… o algo así. También hay religiones politeístas, por supuesto, donde hay muchísimos dioses.

— _¿Más dioses?_

—Según ellos sí. Aquí sólo creemos en el Dios cristiano, por eso ves éstas iglesias y monumentos todos iguales. Pero en otros países tienen diferentes templos dedicados a diferentes deidades. Que si el agua, la fertilidad, el sol o la cosecha… Por eso te digo que no sé si, en otro país, las cosas serían diferentes para ti.

—Los humanos son muy débiles para determinar la existencia de un demonio. Nosotros nos dedicamos a su tormento y existimos desde antes que ustedes. ¡Es ilógico que ustedes nos hayan creado!

Marco se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita misteriosa.

—También es ilógico que tú tengas el derecho a existir pero Buda no, y no estoy aquí replanteándome tu derecho a la vida o lo que sea que te mantiene aquí.

—Es decir, que todo lo que me acabas de decir, podría ser… ¿una mentira?

—Para tí, quizá. Para nosotros, se llama creación. Lo mismo que Dios hacía.

Kyle se frotó las sienes. Ugh. Éste monje. Ya no sabía si deliraba o si le decía la verdad, pero ese era el problema con Marco: era muy difícil saber cuándo hablaba en serio y cuándo sólo quería trollear.

—¿Sabes qué? Es demasiado, me hace doler la cabeza. —Murmuró Kyle, antes de sonreír y acercar aún más sus genitales a la cara de Marco —Suficiente por hoy, ¿por qué no nos relajamos con algo más divertido en lo que llega Miguel?

—Ugh, no otra vez. —Se quejó el monje. —¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan simplón?

—Bueno, alguien tiene que distraer a los humanos de crearse crisis existenciales y filosóficas de a gratis.

—Mis crisis son más interesantes, gracias, no quiero.

De poco y nada valió su protesta: no importaba cuanto se negara, Kyle seguiría teniendo poder sobre las partes de su cuerpo que ya le eran accesibles. Así que ni siquiera opuso resistencia cuando notó que las garras de Kyle le tomaban con firmeza del cabello, para luego obligarle a levantarse. De un rápido movimiento, volteó a Marco de espaldas contra el tronco del árbol, antes de descubrir su cuello.

Sintió el cálido aliento del demonio en su oreja, mordiéndola levemente antes de descender poco a poco por la línea de su mandíbula hasta alcanzar su cuello. Casi de inmediato, Kyle empezó a devorar su cuello a mordidas y lamidas que Marco estaba seguro dejarían moretones. Por fortuna, Kyle era lo bastante amable para depositar las marcas únicamente en lugares que el monje podía cubrir con la toga.

Ninguno quería arriesgarse a ser descubierto, gracias.

Marco apretó los labios, enterró los dedos en el tronco del árbol e intentó con todas sus fuerzas pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con el eroticismo o con los besos que Kyle depositaba en la sensible piel de su cuello, erizándole todos los vellos de la nuca, usándolo a su antojo.

Aguantó estoicamente su lujuria mal contenida, aguantó que Kyle le acariciara los brazos y que enredara su cola en uno de sus tobillos, abriéndole las piernas más para su deleite visual que para penetrarlo, pues sabía que no podía hacerlo. Fingió sordera ante los gemidos y jadeos del demonio en su oído, el modo en que la mano de Kyle tomaba la suya para luego masajearlo el dedo del medio, en una clara alegoría a la masturbación. Aguantó que le lamiera uno de los dedos antes de besarle la punta.

Pronto, el demonio empezó a perder la paciencia.

—Maldita sea, ¿me la puedes jalar de una vez? Tengo hambre y me parece que no estás captando la indirecta muy directa que te intento hacer llegar. —Gruñó en su oído, jadeando levemente.

—Ah, no mames, ¿era indirecta? Eres sutil como un ladrillazo a la cara. —Se burló Marco con un jadeo de alivio.

—¡Tómatelo en serio, Marco!

Por toda respuesta, el monje lo miró con una ceja alzada de incredulidad.

—¿Es _neta_ , güey? Si no te funcionó las primeras mil veces, ¿qué te hace creer que te va a dar un resultado diferente ahora?

Kyle gruñó y mordisqueó de nuevo el cuello de Marco a modo de sacar su frustración.

—Con otras personas suele funcionar, por supuesto que tiene que hacerlo contigo también, sigues siendo un humano. No vas a poder aguantarte para siempre, no cuando me invocaste _tú mismo._

Marco lo miró de reojo con sorpresa. Luego, intentó contener una risa, pero terminó perdiendo la batalla y terminó por reírse como si algo le hiciera mucha gracia. Kyle sintió, en su lengua y en sus labios, cómo su garganta vibraba producto de su risa.

—Ay, éste tutsi-pop tan pendejo. Bueno, haz un desastre con mi cuello y mis brazos, entonces. A ver qué tan bien te sale. Pero no digas que no te lo dije.

—Ríete lo que quieras, pero el juego previo sirve para calentar personas. —Gruñó Kyle. —Soy un íncubo, Marco. No tengo nada que ver con los humanos idiotas allá afuera que creen que el sexo es ver un par de nalgas buenotas, querer acabar adentro de ellas, y una vez que las tienen sólo se dedican al mete y saca. El foreplay tiene mucho que ver, y no es sólo “morderte el cuello” como tú idiotamente piensas.

Cualquier otro monje ya lo habría pateado a la quinta chingada, pero Marco no. Él nada más se rió.

¿Qué hacía a un monje impuro?

El que mantuviera una postura a medias entre el bien y el mal.

No sólo era pasatiempo de Marco analizar el bien y el mal, si no que además a veces también gustaba de _jugar con fuego._ No sólo porque era entretenido tener al íncubo insistiendo con él sin lograr nada nunca, si no porque de cierto modo, su caótica presencia era un respiro de aire fresco en medio del paisaje demasiado religioso que a veces resultaba ser asfixiante para él, que era más bien propenso a cuestionar las escrituras y valorar su libre albedrío en lugar de sólo leerlas y entregarse por completo sólo con ello.

Y por suerte, antes de entrar al convento, solía poseer cierta coquetería y encanto natural que aún no había olvidado cómo usar.

Con una risita que pretendía jugueteo y ante la mirada ligeramente atónita de Kyle, miró de reojo al demonio, se bajó la parte superior del hábito, descubriendo su espalda desnuda y llena de arañazos y marcas, y sacó aún más su trasero, sabiendo que Kyle no podría acercarse demasiado a sus atributos sin sufrir de las horribles consecuencias de propasarse de más con un monje dedicado a Dios. Y es que por más cuestionable que Marco fuera, seguía admirando el infinito amor y devoción del señor, y seguía tratando de entenderlo y de esparcir su palabra.

Eso no le impidió abrir más las piernas por sí mismo, teniendo cuidado de no pisar la cola del demonio, y ladear un poco su cabeza, dándole más acceso a su cuello y su oreja mientras mantenía sus ojos ámbar entrecerrados.

—Bueno, pues. Cuéntame cómo funciona el foreplay entre íncubos, a lo mejor te termino encontrando más interesante de lo que crees. —Lo tentó con una voz seductora.

Kyle sintió que se le paraba. Miró el trasero redondo y la espalda marcada que se ofrecían ante él como el más dulce de los venenos letales.

...Maldito Marco, ahora recordaba por qué lo había elegido a él y no a otro monje reprimido promedio. ¿Había algo más magnético que la confianza descocada que se cargaba en conjunto con su cuerpo esculpido y refinado de belleza?

Nuevamente se acercó a él, porque seguía teniendo hambre y porque _no pensaba desperdiciar la oportunidad_.

Repasó la punta de su lengua por los músculos tensos más cercanos a su yugular, con un jadeo al sentir el pulso de su vida que Marco no le correspondió.

Lentamente, avanzó sus garras a lo largo y alto de su cuello. De una en una, cada vez más arriba, subiendo poco a poco por su piel con un gesto que era mitad caricia mitad ganas de ahorcarlo, hasta llegar a su manzana de Adán. La presionó apenas lo suficiente para dejarle saber de su presencia en el área, y con la voz más ronca y baja que pudo hacer se acercó a su oído para soplar en el mismo, a la par que su cola acariciaba una de las pantorrillas de Marco por debajo de su hábito.

Lo sintió temblar y sonrió.

Se deslizó con tortuosa lentitud de su tobillo al gemelo, y de ahí subió al límite de tacto permitido, marcado justo detrás de la rodilla. Ya no podría subir más.

Pero Marco seguía a la expectativa.

—El juego previo, en su modo más corriente para los más idiotas de tu especie, involucra jugar con partes del cuerpo que no son los genitales, usando las manos o la boca, o algunos juguetes, para empezar a calentar. —Le explicó, haciéndole un leve arañazo en la espalda.

Marco siseó y tembló. Kyle sonrió y lo disfrutó, depositando besos pequeños en el área arañada de su espalda que ahora poco a poco empezaba a inflamarse, disfrutando de la respuesta de la sangre caliente y pulsante del monje al apresurarse a reparar el daño recientemente hecho en su piel.

—Pero para mí, el juego previo es tener la posibilidad de estimular todos tus sentidos, además de la mente, sin tener que tocarte más allá de lo necesario, hasta que uno de éstos días te sea imposible seguirte resistiendo a caer en mis brazos.

— _¿Y cómo juegas tú, entonces?_ —Sonrió Marco con un susurro.

¿...Era su imaginación, o Marco le estaba _contestando_ las insinuaciones? ¿Lo hacía por trollear o era su modo de jugar? ¿Tal vez había subestimado a los humanos? ¿O sólo había subestimado a Marco en general?

 _Pues ni idea, pero juguemos._ No necesitaba la penetración ni del resto de su cuerpo para tenerlo dominado.

Sonriendo mientras se relamía ante el purificado cuerpo moreno que se le ofrecía, Kyle levantó ligeramente la toga del monje con la punta de la cola, apenas lo suficiente para poder acariciarle la mitad inferior de las piernas.

Marco lo miró de reojo, pero luego quitó la vista. Suficiente para garantizar a Kyle que le estaba poniendo atención. Awww, qué dulce.

Mordiéndose un labio de antojo y decidido a no perder mi un segundo más, el demonio agachó la cabeza en dirección a su omóplato derecho, depositando un beso sobre el mismo. Escuchó un jadeó ajeno, dulce sonido para sus oídos, y sonrió.

Éste humano era tan _sensible_.

Con los labios, recorrió el camino montañoso que la cordillera de su columna marcaba justo al medio, dándole pequeñas mordidas a lo largo del recorrido, buscando más jadeos y gemidos mientras evitava su trasero para no quemarse.

—Tu piel siempre se marca de un modo tan bello, es tan suave. Y cuando te prendes, tienes un sabor muy suave a sal. Podría distinguirlo en cualquier lado, me vuelve loco. Uff, tus gemidos lo hacen aún mejor. Hazlo otra vez.

Kyle mordió su cuello. A Marco se le escapó un nuevo gemido.

—Así, Marco, así… disfrútalo, que te encante, muévete un poco más.

—N-ni sueñes. —Intentó defenderse él.

Kyle no lo escucho.

—Me encantaría empotrarte contra ese árbol y alzarte esa horrible toga para nalguearte y dedearte hasta dejarte temblando. —Siseó. —Quitarte todo y penetrarte hasta que estés loco de placer, en el suelo ofreciéndote tú solo y pidiéndome más.

—Vaya con tus sueños imposibles. —Se rió Marco, a pesar de todo dejándose hacer, mientras leves suspiros salían de su boca. —Parece que alguien necesita una ducha fría urgente.

Kyle tomó una de sus manos, llevándose uno de sus morenos dedos a la boca y empezando a succionar. Tal era su desesperación por calmar la fijación oral que no dejaba de imaginarse.

—Si hablamos de sueños, también quiero por chupártela toda. Hasta los huevos. Usa mi boca a tu antojo, métela hasta el fondo y descárgate dentro. —Rogó kyle entre succiones.

El monje se debatía entre no verlo y dejarse llevar por su loca imaginación, o voltear a verlo a sabiendas que no iba a poder olvidar esa imagen en su vida.

Optó por no verlo, y trató de distraerse contando números en su cabeza. Quizá ésto de desafiar a Kyle no había sido la mejor de sus ideas… más porque el demonio tenía especial cuidado de hacer ruidos contra su oreja y agh, rayos, olía tan dulce mientras hacía sus marranadas, que casi no era justo.

—¿No quieres probarme ni un poquito, Marco? —Ronroneó. —Te dejaría probar todo lo que te de la gana. Podrías metérmela todo lo que se te antoje y después hacerme limpiártela de nuevo, me encantaría que me dieras el honor de venirte en mi cara.

—N-no como porquerías. —Dijo el monje.

—Pues ésta la estás disfrutando bastante. —Sonrió el demonio, chupeteándole la espalda. —Te ves precioso ofreciéndome el trasero de ese modo, mientras estás jadeando como una perrita. Te tomaría la oferta si pudiera, apuesto a que tu hoyito muere por un beso. Un beso largo, húmedo, cálido, de lengua…

—Guarro. —Susurró Marco.

Por toda respuesta, Kyle se apareció flotando ante él, mostrándole su propio ano al descubierto, sin la tanga.

—A toda honra. Solo de decirte eso ya me tienes así de muerto por un beso. —Jadeó. —Tú sabes de qué besos.

Uno de los dedos del demonio acarició el rededor de su entrada, haciendo al monje tragar saliva. Luego, poco a poco, empezó a introducirse en el interior. Kyle lo removió dentro. Lo abrió un poco más.

—Tengo m-mejores gustos. —Se mordió el labio el monje, temblando y quitando la mirada.

Kyle soltó una risita y dejó de jugar con su trasero, al menos momentáneamente, para acercarse al monje por detrás y volver a besar su espalda desnuda.

—No mientas. Puedo sentir el latido de tu corazón. Tu cuerpo está tan caliente y no deja de temblar, es tan obvio que estás ansioso de llegar a más conmigo…

DEFINITIVAMENTE NO FUE BUENA IDEA DECIRLE QUE SÍ A KYLE.

Sintió que soplaba su oreja. Lo sintió mordiendo y lamiendo ligeramente su cuello, sus manos, sus garras encajándose en su piel descubierta. Sintió que bajaba, dejaba en paz su parte superior. Sus dientes en la pierna y sus gemidos exagerados eran el indicativo de que estaba abajo. En medio del vértigo, un chiflido, un cumplido diciéndole que la vista era maravillosa.

Viento frío sobre sus testículos que le hizo temblar.

Marco volteó abajo y descubrió al demonio recostado bajo él, admirando la vista de su entrepierna por debajo de su toga alzada con descaro, mientras libidinosamente soplaba aire para refrescar su entrepierna. Clamando lo mucho que le gustaría tocárselo.

De un respingo, el monje se quitó con un saltito. Había sido suficiente.

—…T-tengo que ir a ver si Miguel no ha mandado mensaje. Habrá que frenar por hoy. —Jadeó Marco, seguro de que la había cajeteado y era momento de emprender la retirada antes de que Kyle terminara por convencerlo. —Y tú, no puedes tocar a los chicos.

—Pero tú si puedes tocarme a mí. —Le sonrió Kyle, antes de agacharse y mover su tanga a un lado para mostrarle, una vez más, su entrada. Guiñándole un poco con su anillo de músculo. —¿Se te antoja un besito?

El demonio contempló con satisfacción cómo Marco, entre ruiditos y sonrojos, se apartaba de él reacomodándose el hábito, para luego redoblar el paso de un modo que se veía bastante incómodo y extraño, evidentemente abochornado porque se le había parado y tratando de no verse demasiado excitado o sospechoso.

¿Era su imaginación o el monje había partido en dirección al baño?

Lo siguió con una risita. Bueno, no se lo había cogido, pero al menos comprobaba que el monje en efecto no era de piedra: tenía debilidades; _y por supuesto que las pensaba explotar._

Y sí. Sí había ido al baño, a tomar una ducha bien fría.

Cada día, crecía curioso respecto a algo nuevo, notando cómo cada vez era menos agresivo respecto a pedirle explicaciones y respuestas al monje. Al contrario, sabiendo el tipo de explicaciones neutrales que recibía del mismo, se animaba a preguntar un poco más.

No todos los días un demonio tiene la oportunidad de ver de cerca la perspectiva de cómo un peón ve a Dios, que era ya decir demasiado respecto a cómo se veía a la misma figura en el infierno.

Y no quería afirmar nada, pero estaba empezando a pensar que Marco, poco a poco, le estaba desarrollando algo de afecto. Bueno, si es que llamarle tutsi-pop pendejo era una señal de afecto, porque aún lo insultaba y regañaba muchísimo.

Había algo en el intercambio que tenían de opiniones que, de algún modo, resultaba increíblemente sexy. Casi como si también formara parte de su juego previo.

—Me tocas y te golpeo como me duela. —Se quejó el monje, postrado boca abajo en su cama con un ungüento anti-inflamatorio en su espalda para reponerse luego de caer por las escaleras.

Kyle sólo sonrió.

—No decías eso hace unos días. —Se rió el demonio.

—Últimas noticias: demonio local descubre que el tiempo avanza y las opiniones cambian.

—Awww, ¿ya tan rápido no quieres nada? pero si te había gustado tanto.

—No. Siguiente pregunta. 

—Oh, vamos, Marco, sabes que no puedo resistirme. Tu espalda desnuda es una visión demasiado hermosa para perdérmela por una simple caída.

—Y no es mi pedo. —El monje se removió en un intento de ignorarlo, pero el dolor no se lo permitió. —Perra vida injusta que me obliga a aguantarte. —Se quejó.

—¿En serio no me vas a dejar toquetearte ni un poco?

—¿Quieres experimentar la muerte por primera vez o qué? Te he dicho que no. Duele.

—Lo haré delicadamente.

—Ugh, no, maldito imbécil. Éste concepto va a ser difícil que lo entiendas como íncubo, pero si te digo “no”, es “no”, y ya. No quiero que seas “delicado”, no quiero que tengas “cuidado”, y no quiero que me convenzas de nada. Quiero que NO hagas nada. Y ya.

—Ush, qué llorón y delicado que eres cuando te haces un mínimo de daño. —Se quejó el demonio. —Además eso no es del todo cierto. Me he encontrado a muchos humanos que dicen que no cuando en realidad bien que quieren, pero por timidez o moral o lo que sea no ceden.

—Pues los dejas en paz y que se mueran por pendejos que no saben decir lo que quieren, selección natural.

—¡Claro que no! Me alimento de sexo, Marco, ¿quién le dice que no a una oportunidad así?

—Y yo soy omnívoro, y no por eso me ves mordiendo arañas vivas y tragando belladona sólo porque uno es un animal y el otro una planta. Quizá te llene igual hacerlo con una persona que no quiere tener sexo, pero hasta para ti debe ser muy diferente a alguien que ha consentido y que por supuesto que quiere hacerlo horas contigo sin poner resistencia, ¿o no tienes estándares de calidad?

El demonio sintió que ruborizaba de vergüenza, su piel rojiza encendiéndose aún más. A ver, tampoco era su intención quedar como un bruto que se comía cualquier cosa que se le cruzara por el camino, él tenía más clase que eso. Pero admitirlo sería admitir que Marco estaba en lo correcto y pues… no.

—No es lo mismo, pero sólo son sabores diferentes. —Concedió con un murmullo, no queriendo darle la razón. —No compares el sexo con la comida, compara el sexo con el sexo. Hay muchas variantes de no, y cada una le va a gustar a alguien diferente te guste o no. En el infierno tenemos muchas almas del tipo que le gusta seguir ante una víctima que ha dado un no auténtico, creo que ustedes les llaman violadores. Les excita la lucha. A veces es el poder, a veces simplemente dominar… es un placer único para ellos. A veces no pueden parar, creo que les llaman violadores seriales. Pero sí, existen, y no van a desaparecer mientras demonios como yo existamos.

—Ugh, qué asco que lo digas tan casual… pero mi punto es que se llama tener decencia y sentido del gusto. No te ofendas pero no es como que en tu casa estén presentes los mejores ejemplares de lo que tenemos para ofrecer.

—Soy un demonio. No busco la decencia.

—¿Y tu sentido del gusto exige que te cojas a todo lo que se te cruza por enfrente?

—…

—… _Bruh._ —Lo regañó Marco.

A modo de respuesta, y sabiendo que se venía otra plática larga, Kyle tomó la silla del escritorio de Marco y, colocándola a la altura de la cabeza del monje, se sacó la tanga para luego sentarse frente a él de piernas abiertas, exhibiéndose una vez más en todo su esplendor. Ante la visión, Marco soltó un quedo “no otra vez” y volteó la mirada a otro lado. Algo que hizo que Kyle sonriera.

—…Busco _satisfacción,_ y los humanos la proveen muy bien. Todo el tiempo llegan al infierno noticias de sus chistes sexuales, de sus comerciales innecesariamente sensuales, de sus bromas sucias, de ese lema que se puso de moda de que la que no es puta no disfruta…

—Esa es sólo una parte ruidosa, no quiere decir que siempre seamos así. —Rodó los ojos. —Cuando las personas están calientes quieren coger y ya. Pero eso no quiere decir que estemos calientes toda la vida, sólo que siempre va a haber alguien caliente en algún lado del mundo. Pero luego se pasa. Y de hecho hay personas que no están calientes nunca en su vida, o que no quieren hacerlo con otras personas. O quizá no con una persona en específico. Sólo que no los notas, porque tú sólo te fijas en los que quieren algo ya que al parecer no tienes sentido del gusto.

—¡Sí lo tengo! —Se defendió Kyle. —¡No cojo con cualquiera porque sí y tengo preferencias!

La risita de Marco le hizo ruborizar de vergüenza. Carraspeó y trato de cambiar el tema.

—Bueno, ¿y para qué quieren las orgías entonces?

—Las orgías son una cosa que le gusta a unas personas y a otros no, como cualquier otra cosa sexual. El punto es que nos gusta tener opciones para todos, y bueno, sí, a veces insistimos tanto con ello que más gente de la que debería se mete a cosas… menos que adecuadas. Con gente no adecuada.

—Sí, también tenemos a gente muy pervertida en el infierno. —Dijo Kyle con una sonrisa perdida en recuerdos que evidentemente le gustaban. —Es satisfactorio. Dios les dijo que se amaran los unos a los otros y lo entendieron como que los otros existen para amarlos a ustedes primero sin que tengan que dar nada a cambio.

Marco no contestó. Escuchando quedamente. Kyle, sin estar seguro de si estaba logrando destruir al menos un poco de su tediosa fe que no le dejaba tocarlo, prosiguió.

—Violadores, pedófilos, proxenetas, tenemos a todos ellos allá abajo. Cada uno una pequeña victoria contra Dios, uno de sus hijos vuelto en su contra hecho para hacer daño a sus hermanos por interés propio. No son lo que yo busco, pero de lo que me han dicho mis compañeros, todos cogen muy rico, Marco. Cuando ya no hay límites sólo se dejan ir. Por eso lo siguen haciendo. ¿Te molesta tanto que tengan fans en el infierno? —El demonio sonrió. —Es muy fácil cosecharlos, sólo les pones las suficientes tentaciones y caen solos. ¿Y sabes lo mejor?

—…No sé si quiero saber cuál es tu idea de “mejor”.

—Que luego sus mismas víctimas se vuelven lo bastante débiles para empezar a hacer lo mismo, ya sea contra ellas mismas o contra alguien más. En su desesperación, su dolor y su desenfreno, muchas de ellas me han llamado o me han invocado. El mismo sexo que tú me rechazas ellas me lo han implorado porque es lo que conocen y no saben pedir otra cosa, y se terminan condenando solas junto con las personas que logran arrastrar con ellas.

De modo cínico, Kyle continuó sonriendo al notar el escalofrío que recorría la espalda de Marco.

—¿Es ese el consentimiento entusiasta del que me hablabas, Marco? Porque si es ese, _sí, lo he probado_ . Es _delicioso_ . Una víctima confundida siempre coge muy rico. Pero no te preocupes, siempre lo disfrutan. Lo buscan. Lo quieren. Lo piden. Lo _ruegan_. Y yo se los doy. ¿Así que por qué te resistes tanto, si ni siquiera la gente que más derecho tiene a negarlo, huye de ello?

—Kyle.

—¿Sí?

—Me das mucho asco y te odio ahora mismo.

—Gracias. —El demonio sonrió. —Pero no me des todo el crédito a mi, si fue tu especie la que hizo eso. Mis compañeros simplemente eligieron una preferencia de parejas sexuales en base a lo que ustedes hacían. ¿No me decías tú que ustedes crean su propia realidad? Pues aquí están las consecuencias. ¿Qué piensas hacer? No me voy a ir, siempre y cuando exista alguien así, jamás me iré, y lo sabes.

Marco apretó los labios, queriendo contestar algo. Al final, suspiró.

—…No puedo defendernos en ese aspecto, porque tienes… cierta razón. De cierto modo, nosotros creamos nuestras propias trampas. Hacemos cosas ruines o cuestionables sin pensar a largo plazo en el daño que podemos hacernos, o en lo fácil que se lo dejamos a ustedes… Pero que esa parte del sistema exista, no quiere decir que toda entera sea así.

—Te oyes sin esperanza. —Kyle se relamió los labios.

Pero Marco sólo soltó una pequeña risita, para su confusión.

—Si no tuviera esperanza no sería monje, Kyle. Mi fe en la humanidad nace de ver sus fallas y saber que hay gente que no participa en ellas, incluso ayudan a repararlas. Puedes intentar amedrentarme diciéndome que tenemos violadores, pedófilos, proxenetas, y ovejas perdidas, y no te lo voy a negar. Pero eso no hará que me hagas olvidarme de las gente que lo hace por gusto y sana diversión, los que lo hacen por amor, y los que, te arda o no, simplemente no lo hacen. Y eso, sin contar las víctimas que eventualmente salen adelante, porque son así de fuertes.

—Patadas de ahogado. —Se quejó Kyle. —La tentación siempre será un camino más fácil e intenso que hacer las cosas bien, nunca se van a deshacer de nosotros.

—Y del mismo modo tú no vas a poder clamar las almas que ya están en el cielo, o las que se están purificando en el purgatorio porque, te recuerdo, la humanidad también viene en muchos tonos diferentes de bien y mal, te guste o no. No nos importa, no te pedimos permiso. Hacemos lo que queremos y lidiamos con las consecuencias. Ustedes nunca tuvieron tanto que ver en ello como creías y… al final del día, la realidad siempre será diferente de lo que tú esperabas. Te guste o no.

—…

—Ah, y no, sigo sin querer coger contigo. Te jodes.

La sonrisa en la cara del demonio terminó por desaparecer al mismo tiempo que sus esperanzas de arrastrarlo a la oscuridad lo hacían.

No podía ver a Marco porque estaba dado vuelta para no verle los genitales, pero estaba casi seguro de que se estaba burlando de él. Y saberlo, y saber que no podía tener ningún control sobre él, era _irritante_. Y también, de cierto modo, ya se estaba acostumbrando a ésto.

Quizá, no iba a asegurar nada, pero quizá… estaba empezando a gustarle que le levantara la voz, que lo cuestionara, que no perdiera la fe. Que le explicara otro punto de vista sin sucumbir a él.

Y que le gustara le llenaba de incertidumbre.

Claro que era súper fácil analizar a los humanos como un grupo enorme de fichas que usar contra Dios. Él amaba a cada uno de ellos, pero tenían libre albedrío. Así que, por cada humano que cayera al infierno, por cada oveja que se perdía, Dios se lastimaba y lloraba un poco. Por suerte, siempre podían contar con que al menos un humano cayera, así que cuando uno no lo hacía… sí, se enojaban un poquito, pero pronto lo dejaban de lado para ir por una presa más fácil o más grande.

No veían nombres, veían números y posibilidades en una masa inmensa.

Pero ahora que Marco lo estaba forzando a interactuar con él, Kyle se empezaba a ver en la terrible situación de tener que considerarlo como su propio individuo luego de años de no ver más que el promedio de su especie… y no le gustaba para nada. Los promedios eran cómodos de manejar, porque siempre iba a haber alguien que la cagara. Los casos individuales eran irritantes porque querían decir que siempre habría una excepción a la regla.

Quizá ese era su problema, estaba tratando de hacer puré al monje con generalidades, pero el monje mantenía la fe conociendo las excepciones individuales que siempre tendrían que traer, a fuerza, algo de luz en medio de la desesperación. Y si pretendía combatirlo, Kyle se vería forzado a desmenuzar poco a poco cada hilo de fe para saber qué era lo que mantenía al monje fuerte, para ver si a ver, A VER así lograba ponerle un alto, arrastrarlo con él y cogérselo de una vez, si llegaba a ceder.

Y no le estaba funcionando, porque éste terreno no le era familiar.

—¿Y qué tipo de consentimiento quieres tú? —Terminó por rendirse, buscando una pista, algo, lo que fuera. —¿Qué, quieres que finja ser tu amante, que te saque de aquí, hagamos el amor apasionadamente en algún lado y te jure amor eterno, en una especie de pastel de azúcar gigante con más azúcar encima?

—¿No que no debía de comparar el sexo con comida? —Se rió Marco.

—¡Yo lo entiendo, tú no!

—¡Uy, perdón, tutsi-pop! Yo lo entiendo también, Kyle. Sólo que de modo diferente a ti. Y no, no me interesa que finjas eso, perfectamente podría encontrarlo por mí mismo allá afuera, y más genuino que fingirlo contigo.

—¡Ajá! —Kyle tronó los dedos, seguro de haber encontrado una debilidad. —¡Eso dices tú, pero no estás allá afuera! Y no lo estarás en muchos años, quizá nunca más. Y antes de eso, tampoco lograste encontrar a nadie, ¿verdad? Nadie te quería para nada más que pasar el rato. Así que, si lo piensas, soy tu mejor opción… si no es que la única.

—No sé qué fumaste pero no. No estoy allá afuera porque no quiero regresar, y no lo busqué porque no me interesaba. Pero si quisiera lo tendría, y lo sabes. Simplemente, no quiero, así que no lo hago.

De un momento para otro y de un modo que era casi desafiante, Marco volvió a mirarlo. A pesar de tener los genitales del demonio a unos centímetros de su rostro, no los miró. Si no que miró directamente los brillantes ojos verde-azulado del irritado ente.

Lo estaba desafiando.

—Y por eso te digo con toda sinceridad que no quiero coger contigo y no lo haré, no me importa cuánto me ruegues ni qué me digas para intentar debilitarme o convencerme. —Le sonrió Marco. —No, no me importa qué quiera el resto del mundo. No me importa qué quieras tú. Me importa sombrilla qué quiera el último cabrón hijo de puta que esté dándole placer a los más enfermos de los demonios. Y no me importa lo que haya afuera o cuánta gente quiera echárseme encima, es su pedo, no el mío. No es no, no quiero nada, y no hay _nada ni nadie_ que pueda meterse en mi decisión personal.

Hubo un silencio tenso. La respiración agitada de Kyle era un contraste con la sonrisa altanera de Marco.

—…Y especialmente, _no tú_ , tutsi-pop. —Finalizó el mexicano.

De un movimiento rápido, el demonio se lanzó encima de Marco, quien no se movió ni un centímetro, adolorido como estaba, pero tampoco quitó la arrogante sonrisa segura de su rostro. Gruñendo, salivando, Kyle dirigió sus afilados colmillos y una de sus garras al cuello de De la Cruz, sintiendo el pulsar de la sangre bajo los mismos.

—…Si tuviera más poder, no podrías frenarme con sólo una palabra. —Empezó a gruñir el demonio de modo amenazante. —Podría forzarte como hizo la gente que está pudriendose en llamas allá abajo. Podría hasta matarte, pero eso sería tenerte misericordia.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Me necesitas vivo para regresar al infierno sin quemarte tú también y ambos sabemos eres demasiado egoísta para arriesgarte a morir a cambio de la satisfacción temporal de violarme. —Se burló Marco. —Y, aún si pudieras hacerlo sin ninguna consecuencia y logrando salir vivo y triunfante, Kyle, ¿sabes qué pasaría?

—¿Qué?

—Que no te daría gusto _._ Seguiré eligiendo hacer lo que yo considere correcto a raíz de lo que me hiciste el resto de mi existencia. ¿Te daría rabia saber que, si llegaras a forzarme, sólo me darías una voz y un alma más fuertes para luchar porque a otros no les pase lo mismo? ¿Te da miedo que sea fuerte, o te da más miedo saber que tú me puedes hacer más fuerte? ¿Te da coraje saber que no me voy a dejar doblegar? ¿Que me niego a que me tortures y me hagas a tu gusto?

Kyle no pensaba admitirlo, pero estaba retrocediendo un poco. Marco, desgraciadamente, lo notó.

—Oh, ¿le atiné? ¿Entonces sí sabes que no puedes con el alma de un simple humano, y por eso estás en ésta situación, para empezar? Porque yo con mucho gusto te lo puedo seguir diciendo todo el día, digo, con eso que te prende la tortura psicológica eterna o qué sé yo. —Rió el monje. —¿Porque qué crees Kyle? No sé si pensabas que la fe y la luz y la esperanza eran cosa de débiles, porque no lo son. Somos muy perros para aguantar todas las jaladas que nos ponen al frente, y eso no se nos va a quitar pronto. Bienvenido a la Tierra, _bitch_.

El aludido gruñó más por toda respuesta, considerando rápidamente los pros y los contras de matar al monje ahí mismo, en su propia cama, y luego desecrar su cadáver hasta donde llegara antes de quemarse producto de la purificación del infierno.

Pero sabía que en el fondo, Marco tenía razón: no lo iba a hacer.

Poco a poco, terminó por quitarse de encima del monje con desprecio, aplastándolo más contra la cama. Marco siseó de dolor y Kyle lo tomó como un premio de consolación.

—Ugh, infantil. Eres un niño haciendo berrinche, mal perdedor. —Rodó los ojos Marco.

—Cállate.

—No vivo para darte gusto. ¿Necesitas otra arrastrada para recordarlo?

El demonio buscó la prenda que había descartado en el piso, y se la volvió a poner, cubriendo sus genitales una vez más.

—Ya no tengo hambre. Atiéndete tú solo. Ahora yo no quiero hacerlo. —Bufó el demonio, sintiendo su orgullo punzado.

—Aaww. Esa es mi tutsi pop tóxica y berrinchuda de siempre. —Rió Marco.

—Yo soy un demonio. ¿Cuál es _tu_ excusa?

—Soy humano. Me gusta chingar.

Marco era irritante e impredecible.

A veces, en ocasiones como esa, Kyle no tenía ningún deseo de follarlo. Más bien sentía el deseo de callarle la boca para que dejara de decir cosas tan molestas, súbitamente recordando por qué la esperanza de los seguidores de Dios le irritaba tanto, con el monje portándose como un excelente ejemplo de todo lo que odiaba del concepto del amor y la redención y todas esas cosas despreciables que tanto se metían en el medio de lo que él quería…

…Pero llevado a la quinta potencia porque ugh, Marco no era para nada sutil con el hecho de que disfrutaba poniéndole una arrastrada suprema. Era un monje impuro y evidentemente no sólo lo sabía, si no que no tenía ningún problema en usarlo a su favor.

…Y en otras ocasiones, sin embargo, el monje _casi_ parecía mostrar interés. No lo interrumpía y lo escuchaba. Le ofrecía más de su cuello. Aún se ponía duro recordando lo que había sucedido durante aquella vez en el bosque. ¿Marco le había dado ventaja, se había dejado ganar, fue curiosidad de su parte o todas las anteriores?

Difícil de saber con una oveja impura como él lo era, negra, gris y blanca a la vez, y orgullosa de serlo para colmo de males.

Quizá fuera gracias al hecho de que habían empezado a bajar la guardia y acercarse más en esa extraña mutua atracción que empezaban a sentir… cada vez que poco a poquito intercambiaban puntos de vista, discutían, luchaban, discutían, o escuchaban atentamente lo que el otro quería decir… quizá porque cada vez se tenían menos desconfianza, se odiaban menos…

…Pero, muy pronto, Kyle empezó a notar que cada vez podía tocar más y más al monje.

Ya podía tocarle los muslos sin temor a ser quemado, algo que descubrió cuando lo rozó sin querer. Marco ni lo notó, pero el demonio sí que lo hizo y, luego de un breve shock inicial, se dio a la tarea de tratar de averiguar qué otras áreas de él podía tocar, claro, de modo discreto.

Entre roce y roce, descubrió que ahora podía contar con los muslos, los antebrazos, el torso (a excepción de los pectorales, que auch, le había quemado horrible siquiera pasar cerca de los mismos) y la cabeza del monje como terreno de juego. Nada le dolió.

También descubrió que ésto también venía con un efecto secundario algo preocupante: los incendios espontáneos en el edificio y las roturas que podía ocasionar en su arquitectura… estaban disminuyendo. De hecho, la distancia de la que podía separarse de Marco sin quemarse empezaba a incrementarse.

Era preocupante. No era que el monasterio hubiera dejado de ser sagrado… era que quizá, de tanto convivir con Marco, él estaba empezando a perder un poco de su herencia infernal. Su impureza se estaba purificando, poco a poco.

…Le urgía regresar ya.

Fue la desesperación lo que le forzó a agotar en exceso al monje un día en que estaba especialmente cansado por las numerosas faenas del día. Le pidió mucha comida, lo siguió a todas partes siendo más peste que nunca, lo saboteó en lo que pudo alegando un accidente.

Cayó la noche y pronto un Marco muerto de sueño y harto del comportamiento de Kyle a lo largo del día se dejó caer sobre su cama. Kyle se le acercó presuroso para hablarle antes de que éste se durmiera.

—Oye, Marco. Tengo hambre.

—No chingues, Kyle. ¿Otra vez? ¿Ahorita? —Se quejó Marco. —Si tragaste como un orfanato entero en época de hambruna hoy.

—Ya sé, pero igual tengo hambre. Y mira, sé que estás cansado y no quieres. —Rodó los ojos. —Por eso te quería pedir permiso para tocarte un poco una vez que estés dormido.

—¡¿Qué?! Claro que no. —Se negó el monje.

—¡Te juro que no te voy a tocar de más! Es más, incluso tú sabes que no puedo hacerlo. Y no tienes que sentir nada, no te voy a despertar, tendré cuidado. Dormirás como un lirón. Sólo es para calmarme un poco el hambre, por favor.

Marco pareció pensarlo un poco. Pero estaba agotado y no tenía fuerza para pensar demasiado al respecto. Además, sí, sabía que Kyle no podía tocarlo de más.

Confiado de que su extraño compañero de habitación no podría pasar ningún límite más allá de, si acaso, manosearlo un poco como siempre había hecho de todos modos, se acomodó de nuevo sobre su cama, arropándose con las cobijas.

—Ok, haz lo que quieras, pero déjame dormir. Si me despiertas, _te cortaré los huevos._ —Amenazó.

Kyle sonrió discretamente.

—Entendido y aceptado. Dulces sueños, Marco, muchas gracias.

No mucho tiempo después, el monje cayó profundamente dormido.

Esperar a que entrar en la fase de sueño profundo duró lo que se le antojó una eternidad, pero una vez estuvo seguro de que estaba dormido del todo, el demonio procedió con su plan.

Lo primero que hizo fue tocar muy levemente los labios de Marco con sus dedos… pero se quemó. Siseó y se retiró, pero se negó a darse por vencido. Así que fue por las mejillas de Marco, apenas un toquecito…

…Y no solo no se quemó, si no que además los sentía a una temperatura muy agradable. Eran tibias y suaves,como las había imaginado.

Descubrió con cuidado su cuerpo de la sábana con la que se había cubierto y probo con las partes corporales más inmediatas a las que podía tocar antes: ¿el brazo entero? sí. ¿Sus muslos firmes y carnosos? También, siempre y cuando no se acercara demasiado a la ingle o a la cadera… esos quemaban horrores. ¿El torso? Todo completo, a menos que intentara ir a sus pectorales y de nuevo, empezaba a quemar. Las clavículas, perfectas también: ni el más mínimo calor.

_Estaba haciendo progreso con el cuerpo de Marco._

Viéndose entusiasmado y vigorizado ante la falta de quemazón, evidencia clara de su progreso, decidió que era hora de intentar algo nuevo y un poco más acorde a sus planes originales. Porque ciertamente no quería quedarse a ver qué era lo que pasaría si se quedaba demasiado en éste mundo y perdía su maldad.

Quizá ni pudiera regresar al infierno.

Manos a la obra entonces.

Apostando todo al “todo o nada”, bajó su tanga con un movimiento rápido y ansioso para luego sacar su pene del interior de la misma. Lo observó un momento, sintiendo el peso entre sus manos y preguntándose cuándo había sido la última vez que había tocado piel caliente con él, y luego miró el rostro durmiente de Marco.

Tomó el miembro entre sus manos con decisión, tomó un respiro profundo... y depositó el glande con gran delicadeza y algo de miedo sobre las mejillas de Marco, esperando un doloroso quemón por atrevido y por pasarse del límite de lo que podía soportar con su energía al mínimo, pero lo suficientemente desesperado y con hambre como para arriesgarse.

...Pero no se quemó.

Como estupefacto, miró la escena ante él, sin podérselo creer. Para probar, empujó un poco. Dejando un pequeño rastro húmedo en su mejilla.

Perfecto. Como si nada.

Sintiendo que el pene se le alzaba un poco ante el pensamiento, volvió a tomarlo con firmeza de la base y probó a repasar la cara de Marco con la roja y húmeda cabeza del mismo, evitando los labios dentro de lo posible. Su suave piel morena se dejaba llevar con el contacto, dejándose arrastrar por su erección y pintándose con el ligero rastro de humedad que el brillante y palpitante glande dejaba tras de sí.

De inmediato sintió que sus reservas de energía se llenaban un poco más con la acción. Así que sí, ésto era _genuino_.

_Ésto no lo quemaba._

Con creciente emoción y excitación, Kyle probó a pasar su cada vez más hinchado pene por las mejillas de Marco, presionando levemente contra las mismas. Lo llevó a la nariz. Lo bajó a su cuello. Regresó a su cara y reposó sus hinchados testículos sobre su mejilla de nuevo, jadeando ante la visión. Se puso duro, y entonces probó a acariciar sus muslos mientras dejaba su miembro descansar sobre su cara a modo de trofeo, dejando salir suspiros de satisfacción sin que el durmiente monje se enterara de nada cada vez que la respiración de Marco chocaba contra sus genitales.

—Maldita sea, Marco. —Murmuró por lo bajo. —Si vieras lo condenadamente sexy y vulnerable que te ves ahora mismo con una verga en la cara… casi valdría la pena la quemazón.

Se hubiera animado a darle golpecitos en el rostro o a acabarle en la cara y al menos llevarse la satisfacción de ver sus labios pintados de semen si no fuera porque el punto de todo este show era no despertar al monje, ya que de otro modo se ganaría un puñetazo en las bolas o algún otro tipo de castigo que iba a arder mucho y eso no era bueno, no hasta que Marco empezara a ceder más y más por su propio pie, permitiéndole hacerle más cosas, o hasta que Kyle ganara la suficiente resistencia y Marco perdiera la suficiente divinidad para someterlo, lo que ocurriera primero.

Así que simplemente se contentó con, por el momento, llenar sus reservas de energía sólo con descansar y frotar ligeramente su pene con todo y testículos sobre su cara, conteniendo las ganas de follarle la boca ahí mismo porque no, no iba a funcionar.

Aguantarse siempre era un reto enorme, después de todos los meses que se había aguantado y resignado a hacer lo que el monje le dijera luego de toda una eternidad haciendo lo que le daba la gana, cuando le daba la gana.

Nunca se quemó. No importó lo guarro que se portara con él.

Lo cual era… muchísimo más de lo que hubiera esperado pero lo iba a tomar, gracias. Satisfecho, volvió a colocarse la ropa interior una vez que sintió su hambre lo suficientemente saciada y sus reservas de energía lo bastante llenas y regresó a su lugar. No era suficiente para regresar al infierno ni de broma, pero quizá sí fuera suficiente para poner en marcha alguno de los poderes que habían quedado bloqueados como resultado de su hambre…

…Como la telepatía.

… Oh, _¿qué tan genial podría ser recuperar la telepatía?_ ¡Adiós al aburrido silencio del convento, a tener que esperarse a tener un momento a solas donde nadie los escuchara!

Estaba emocionado por que Marco despertara mañana y juguetear un poco con él de modo físico antes de dejarle saber su nuevo poder.

…Hablando de su nuevo poder… si lo que Marco decía era verdad, ¿sus poderes eran reales o sólo estaban ahí porque él lo creía? Difícil de saber.

Mejor no pensaba en eso.

Esperó. Esperó pacientemente.

Aguantó las miradas raras que Marco le lanzaba durante los oficios religiosos, comió la parte del desayuno que Marco le consiguió a escondidas y por supuesto asaltó discretamente la cocina en busca de más. Pero sólo porque sabía que tendrían que ir al bosque a la hora del trabajo, y estarían solos, y le podría decir que tenía hambre, y entonces Marco le daría permiso a tocarle y… y…

Uy, las cosas que le haría.

¿…Podría eyacularle en la cara? Uff, esperaba que sí, podía sentir su hambre incrementar de sólo pensar en lo delicioso que sería y la profunda satisfacción que le traería luego de meses de hambruna y abstinencia, además del bendito doble placer de un orgasmo y de ver la cara irritada de Marco mirándolo con furia sin poder hacer mucho al respecto, completamente húmedo y pegajoso, mientras Kyle le miraba con superioridad desde arriba, con su erección y sus bolas recién vaciadas felizmente reposando sobre la cara del enojado monje como si estuviera hecho para eso, sólo para disfrutar aún más de la visión de su humillante derrota.

Pero entonces, lo inesperado sucedió: Hoy no habría entrega, porque la camioneta Rivera estaba en el taller siendo reparada. En su lugar, Marco fue llamado a ayudar en la cocina.

Kyle contuvo un grito interno al ver su fantasía tan fácilmente frustrada, pero siguió a Marco de todos modos, en silencio y como un niño berrinchudo. Le habían quitado su desfogue, y no estaba nada contento con ello.

Así que en lugar de ir a manosearlo y disfrutarlo en el bosque antes o después de que Hiro y Miguel se fueran, tuvo que acompañarlo a la aburrida cocina del aburrido convento a... pelar aburridas papas o lo que fuera que hicieran en la cocina.

Desgraciadamente, como Marco estaba acostumbrando al auto-sacrificio y la renunciación de los placeres, PERO KYLE NO, por lo que al cabo de unos momentos perdió por completo la paciencia y decidió que quería la gratificación instantánea aquí y ahora de al menos poder hablarle por telepatía, a ver si se podía.

_[No vayas, es aburrido.]_

La cara de sorpresa del monje y el traspiés que dio casi hacían que valiera la pena el hambre que iba a pasar por no poder ir al bosquecito. _Casi._

Marco lo miró casi con miedo. Kyle le regresó la mirada con una sonrisa descarada.

_[No, no fue tu imaginación. Es genial poder hablar sin que te oiga el resto de los monjes.]_

_[¿Qué rayos, Kyle? Fuera de aquí, sólo me queda una neurona y es para que yo la use, no para compartirla, gracias.]_

_[Juraba que me ibas a preguntar cómo es que te podía hablar por telepatía antes que nada, pero supongo que olvidé que eres un monje grosero.]_

Por unos momentos, el monje no entendió a qué se refería, la confusión clara en su cabeza. Pero pronto conectó los puntos y terminó dándose cuenta de lo que el demonio estaba implicando: que estaba recuperando poco a poco. Kyle, por toda respuesta, le dirigió una sonrisa aún más ancha.

—Bueno, no eres tan imbécil después de todo si te has dado cuenta al final. —Le dijo Kyle, flotando a sus anchas a su lado.

 _[Uno, cállate. Dos, ¿qué rayos hiciste anoche para juntar tanta energía? Y tres, ¿eso no es algo bueno? Podrás regresar pronto a casa, que es lo que queríamos. ¿De dónde sacas esa sonrisa?]_ Protestó Marco.

—No hice nada especial. —Mintió. —Sólo pasé la noche acariciándote un poquito para poder llenar mis reservas de energía. Quería ver si podía hacer algo para contrarrestar el aburrimiento de que no pudieras hablar, pero aún tengo hambre y no puedo regresar a casa, así que creo que tendré que hacerlo más.

A decir verdad, el monje no estaba muy seguro de cómo se sentía respecto a la idea de que el demonio lo hubiera manoseando durante el suficiente tiempo a lo largo de la noche como para poder recuperar otro de sus poderes. Era muy conveniente, sí, pero a la vez ligeramente pasado del perímetro de la perversión que estaba discpuesto a cruzar para ayudarlo.

—Awwww, Marquito, ¿pero por qué te preocupas? —Interrumpio sus pensamientos Kyle. —Si es tan beneficioso, deberías de dejarme hacerlo incluso más, ¿no lo crees?

_[Ah, maldita sea. ¿Ese truco incluye ver mis pensamientos? Me jodí, te voy a spoilear todo lo que pueda para irritarte.]_

—Me ofrezco a joderte más, si quieres.

_[No, gracias, yo paso.]_

—Bah, el foreplay te lo pierdes tú. —Se encogió de hombros Kyle.

_[Kyle. No sé cómo darte ésta devastadora noticia, pero has estado viviendo a costa del foreplay que te he permitido. No creo que me hayas hecho perderme de nada.]_

El olor de la comida siendo preparada y el sonido de las ollas hirviendo se acercaron más y más, sacando temporalmente al demonio de su ensimismamiento. Flotó a un costado de Marco mientras miraba la gran cocina a su alrededor: estaba llena de monjes haciendo las tareas del día con ingredientes frescos recolectados de su propia huerta, ocupándose de hacer pan, galletas, sopa, cortar vegetales, entre otras tareas.

Ninguna de éstas cosas le llamaba la atención más allá de un “guau, los humanos realmente detestan comer lo mismo todo el tiempo si inventaron tanta variedad en los modos de preparar la comida”, cuando sintió claramente que los niveles de lujuria de Marco parecían incrementarse.

Se desconcentró. Se frenó un poco. Se forzó a retomar el paso cuando notó que el fuego de las estufas se incrementaba mientras Marco más se alejaba de él, y se puso a pensar. Ahora que lo pensaba, no era la primera vez que sentía que la lujuria de Marco se incrementaba cuando estaban por aquí, pero siempre lo atribuyó simplemente a que el calor de la cocina lo volvía más sensible a las guarradas que solía decirle, no a que la cocina fuera el lugar de donde se originaba todo.

Es decir, que el monje tenía una debilidad por aquí que podía explotar en su contra.

Oye, si el muchacho tenía una especie de fetiche con las estufas o algo así, él no le iba a reclamar nada ni a juzgarlo. Mejor por él, porque así al menos tendría más posibilidades de sacarle un sí… A menos que… no fuera un objeto o un fetiche.

Quizá Marco estuviera interesado en uno de los cocineros.

De un solo movimiento fue como si todo empezara a aclararse, al menos empezó a conectar las circunstancias en su cabeza a gran velocidad, cuestionando todo lo que pensaba que era verdad hasta ese momento mientras Marco simplemente lo miraba de reojo, con cierta preocupación ante lo callado que Kyle estaba.

Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿cuál era el tipo de persona que a Marco le gustaba? Todo este tiempo había tratado de sacárselo, pero el monje siempre lo ignoraba. Sabía que era bisexual, podía olerlo, eso ya no era ningún secreto. Pero en cuanto a gente que le prendía, el monje lo mantenía como un secreto muy bien guardado.

Se fijó a su alrededor, viendo a los monjes que hacían su mejor esfuerzo por preparar la comida. Una excepción a la regla del silencio absoluto era la cocina, donde el trabajo en equipo y la comunicación entraban dentro de lo más imprescindible para poder preparar todo, así que Kyle ahora tenía no sólo el problema de averiguar qué apariencia física era la que le había atraído a Marco, si no que encima ahora tenía la duda de si no habría sido una voz o una personalidad lo que le llamó en primer lugar.

Rápidamente, el monje fue a lavarse las manos para poder atender su tarea asignada por el día, las tortillas.

—¿Te gusta alguien de aquí? ¿Quién es? —Preguntó Kyle cuando estaban a solas en el baño.

 _[...Te turbomamaste. ¿Quién me va a gustar si ni entro a éste lugar?]_ Respondió el monje en su cabeza, tratando de mantener su cara de poker y su silencio mientras se lavaba las manos.

—Tu lujuria se incrementó cuando pusimos un pie aquí. —Gruñó Kyle. —Aquí hay alguien.

 _[Estos celos, me hacen daño, me enloquecen...]_ Marco cantó en su cabeza con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—No, idiota, no son celos. —El demonio le sonrió, mostrando todos sus colmillos. —Pero, si te gusta alguien, puedo tratar de cambiar de forma para complacerte. ¿No sería genial tenerlos en tu cama sin tener que sufrir de ninguna consecuencia por ello?

_[Güey, no puedes ni cambiar el color de tus calzones con el nivel de poder que tienes ahora y ya te andas ofreciendo a impersonar a un tipo que te acabas de inventar. ¿Soy el único que está usando la lógica entre nosotros dos?]_

Kyle no contestó, porque no iba a conceder que Marco tenía razón. Así que en su lugar simplemente se sentó a su lado, tratando de identificar si con la mirada o con el corazón el moreno terminaba por delatar a la persona que le gustaba tanto o algo por el estilo.

Como resultado, Marco le dió un zape en la rodilla desnuda que lo tomó por desprevenido.

—¡¿Ahora qué hice?! ¡¿Sentarse también es pecado o algo así?! —Se quejó el demonio.

_[Tus patotas estaban muy cerca de la masa.]_

—¿Y qué? Ni que alguien se fuera a dar cuenta, no me ven.

_[No seas asqueroso. ¿No ves que la comida se debe de tratar con cuidado? Hay un montón de trabajo detrás de una tortilla para que llegues tú y lo arruines con tus patas de Cheetos.]_

El demonio miró a Marco. Luego miró la masa. Luego a Marco. Lo juzgó con la mirada y meneando la cabeza, algo que exasperó al monje.

_[Tener cuernos sólo te hizo más güey. Mira, te explico porque de todos modos de aquí vas a tragar más al rato…]_

Eso le pasa por juzgar al monje: se terminó ganando una masterclass de tortillas en lugar de poner atención a la persona que era el objeto del deseo de Marco, y su ticket a la libertad.

Frustrado y con aburrimiento, el demonio escuchó a Marco medio a fuerzas, pero pronto la cosa empezó a volverse interesante. El monje no solo hacía las tortillas con destreza si no que encima le contaba la historia de la misma y de cada ingrediente que conocía. Le explicó la técnica, el chisme, los pros y contras.

Kyle supo que algo era extraño cuando el monje, quien normalmente evitaba el contacto físico con él por obvias razones, tomaba sus manos y lo animaba a amasar y a sentir la textura y el olor del maíz. Incluso llegó a esconderlo brevemente para que Kyle pudiera hacer su propia tortilla medianamente deforme de maíz y ponerla en el comal.

La tortilla se infló ante sus ojos, y el demonio contempló con curiosidad tan extraño resultado. Dios le había dado a los humanos del Edén el más delicioso maná del cielo para que no tuvieran que preocuparse por su alimentación. Luego, los demonios les habían hecho partícipes del pecado de la gula más absoluta. Y sin embargo ésto que sucedía ante sus ojos, en plena cocina, no era ni uno, ni otro. Ni se habían conformado con un solo tipo de comida celestial que no requería esfuerzo para obtener, ni se habían ido en la dirección de la gula para desperdiciar sin control en cosas que no iban a consumir.

Pronto, la tortilla se desinfló, y Marco le dio vuelta. Kyle contempló como aquella inofensiva tortilla que había tocado sus manos aparecía cocinada y calientita de un lado.

 _[¿Verdad que es fascinante?]_ Preguntó Marco.

El pequeño dejo de emoción en la voz del monje le hizo voltear a verlo, notando por primera vez (ya que había estado demasiado concentrado en el maíz para notarlo antes) que los ojos de Marco brillaban con un entusiasmo que no había visto antes en él. Debía de ser la primera vez que le veía tan emocionado e interesado por algo, al punto de que era contagioso de cierto modo, porque Kyle tuvo que contenerse para no sonreír de vuelta como un idiota empático cualquiera.

Pero lo más extraño, y lo que más estaba llamando su atención, era que… ¿era su imaginación, o el aura lujuriosa de Marco, esa fuerza impresionante que le había invocado en primer lugar, estaba _creciendo_?

No, no era su imaginación. Marco se había prendido. ¿Qué fue? Un cocinero no podía ser, habían estado aquí sentados haciendo tortillas. ¿Sería que le gustaba ver a Kyle cocinar? ¿O interesarse por su mundo? ¿Podría ser esa la razón por la cual le había estado explicando con tanta paciencia su cultura y sus tradiciones por los alrededores? ¿Tal vez por eso le había pedido susurrarle al oído todas las cosas que le haría de foreplay en lugar de ir directamente al grano y a por sus genitales?

¿Tal vez Marco era de los que se prendía más cuando la mente, la personalidad, el corazón de una persona eran lo que estaban al centro? ¿Quizá le gustaba más excitarse con alguien cercano a él, que con alguien atractivo?

—¿Podemos hacer otra? —Preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

Por toda respuesta, Marco le sonrió y volvió a cubrirlo para que Kyle le ayudara a hacer otra tortilla más. Y Kyle sintió que la lujuria de Marco se incrementaba. Así que… quizá su teoría iba por el camino correcto pero…

Aún tenía fallas.

No tenía sentido. Marco llevaba aquí mucho más tiempo que él, suficiente tiempo para conocer a varios de los hermanos de la abadía. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que sentía la conexión de un modo tan fuerte, y había sido en su presencia. ¿Sería que Marco se estaba enamorando de él? Bueno, mira, quizá… pero si fuera así… _¿Por qué rayos no había sentido esa energía tan tremenda hasta que pisaron la cocina?_ Marco le había llevado prácticamente de la mano por cada uno de las salas de tan enorme edificio, explicándole una cosa u otra. Y sin embargo, hasta ahora, nada parecido había sucedido.

Así que… o Marco JUSTAMENTE y de casualidad no había encontrado a nadie en el templo atractivo hasta que Kyle llegó y convenientemente luego de pasar tiempo con ellos ahora era que empezaba recién a enamorarse (con lo cual supondría que el tiempo que pasó acariciándolo fue… pues… quién sabe, ¿una prueba? ¿Marco pensando que todo estaba bien y luego retirándose porque se estaba dando cuenta que lo quería más de lo que creía? Lo cual era muy patético, en su opinión).

Ooooo… había otra explicación más sencilla y menos condicional que se le escapaba.

Pero, mientras tanto, se aferraría a ésta explicación, y hasta no descartarla, no iba a tomarla por menos válida.

Y qué mejor modo de saber si tenía razón o no que poniendo su teoría a prueba.

—¿Y si cogemos en la cocina, en un rincón donde no te vean? —Ofreció Kyle.

 _[Agh, siempre tienes que arruinar el momento con alguna asquerosidad.]_ Se irritó el monje. _[Ya hiciste tu pendejada del día, ¿estás feliz?]_

—¿Por qué sería una pendejada? Coger es muy natural.

_[Kyle, el sentido común y la ética dicen que no está bien visto para los humanos coger delante de otros humanos.]_

—Bueno, hay gente que le prende.

_[Sí y yo no soy una de esas personas. Me gusta mi intimidad sexual, gracias.]_

—¿Entonces estarías abierto a hacerlo en otro lado?

Marco se congeló. La breve memoria de lo que pasó en el bosque le cruzó por la mente. Kyle sonrió.

—Vi eso. —Le ronroneó. —¿Eso es un sí?

El monje, sonrojado, apartó la vista y se enfocó en las tortillas, muerto de la vergüenza.

_[Maldita memoria fotográfica. Mira, no, no es esa la impresión que quería darte. Ya hemos hablado de ésto, pero creo que es hora de ser más claro. Mi intimidad sexual no es algo que está cómodo de compartir en público con todo mundo… y las cosas que hacemos… ya sabes, tienen un límite]_

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te aterra tanto?

_[No me aterra. Sólo, de nuevo, no quiero hacerlo. Hay cosas que nos prenden pero no por eso deseamos hacerlas, ¿verdad?]_

Kyle ladeó la cabeza. El sentimiento de vergüenza que Marco sentía ahora mismo… era casi adorable.

Sin darse cuenta, el demonio se acercó a él, a su lado.

—Bueno, entonces, hipotéticamente hablando, ¿qué es lo que te gustaría hacer y por qué no puedes hacerlo?

No sabía por qué estaba tan interesado en el monje ahora. Normalmente sólo estaba interesado en modos de sacarle un sí, y ya rozando la locura, interesado en escucharlo cuando le explicaba algo de su mundo… pero ahora… era diferente.

Quería saber de Marco.

El monje calló y lo miró de reojo. Pero algo en la mirada del demonio lo hizo suavizarse un poco, y empezar a conceder, mordiéndose los labios sin saber por qué deseaba tanto compartirle cosas que de otro modo ni loco habría hecho.

_[Bueno… si pudiera elegir… supongo que tiene algo de morbo que te vean, pero cuando me imagino en esa situación sólo me da mucha vergüenza. Es algo que sólo hemos hecho entre nosotros. Te alimentas y puedes sobrevivir, y a la vez es un poco como… ¿intercambiar cosas? No sé, supongo que tú tampoco estarías muy contento si llegara Don Satán El Más Vergas a la mitad de una de nuestras conversaciones sobre Dios y te oyera.]_

—No, no me gustaría. Es algo que prefiero hacer contigo sin que nadie más escuche. Pero no sabía que el sexo podía sentirse así para ti, los íncubos no son tan privados y cogen todo el rato en situaciones raras.

_[Sí, bueno, pues digamos que tus conversaciones… privadas, son un poco como el sexo para mí.]_

—¿Te castigan si te descubren? ¿Te da miedo?

Marco se encogió de hombros.

_[Mira, sí hay gente que le disgusta y está mal visto. Ultimadamente no me importa lo que piensen de mi pero… Kyle, el ser humano es un animal social. Se supone que evolucionamos de éste modo porque era más fácil sobrevivir en grupo. Al momento que alguien rompe una regla y es ostracizado de un grupo, sus posibilidades de sobrevivir son menos, y de ahí es de donde nace nuestro sentimiento de vergüenza. Y yo… yo no quiero perder la comunidad que he encontrado aquí.]_

—Ah, ya. Supervivencia.

_[Sí, principalmente. El autocontrol es lo que me permite proteger algo que a largo plazo me importa mucho más que un placer temporal. El placer se va a ir, pero el grupo se va a quedar. Si lo hago al revés, me quedo más vulnerable a una situación menos ideal para mí. Sería arriesgarme a lo pendejo a ponerme en una situación no ideal donde sería presa fácil de gente malintencionada, sin la protección de mi sociedad.]_

—Pero si es por supervivencia, ¿entonces por qué hay tanta gente desvergonzada en el mundo? ¿Por qué no eres así?

_[¿Recuerdas la teoría que yo tenía, respecto a que Dios evolucionaba?]_

—Sí. Me dijiste que cambiaba con el paso del tiempo. De lo que me has contado de la biblia y de lo que he escuchado en los oficios religiosos, tu teoría suena más o menos sustentable. También recuerdo que me dijiste que en otras culturas Dios podía no existir o estar muerto… lo cual es interesante, no llego a entender a esa entidad del todo.

_[Ni yo, tranquilo, es normal. Bueno, con los humanos es parecido. Conforme vamos cambiando y evolucionando sufrimos cambios y mutaciones en el cuerpo. En un entorno natural, es decir, en un entorno donde Dios no nos cuida y donde nosotros nos valemos por nosotros mismos, las mutaciones menos aptas para la supervivencia se van perdiendo porque sus individuos mueren antes de reproducirse. Así es como garantizas la evolución al más apto de una especie. No tiene que ser perfecto, sólo lo suficiente para pasar la barras.]_

—No jodas, Marco, estamos en medio de una cocina. Dios no sólo no los está cuidando a ustedes, si no que ustedes se están cuidando a ustedes mismos.

_[Sí, y por eso ya no hemos aplicado la evolución, tratamos de garantizar que todos tengamos una vida normal, aún la gente cuyos rasgos les habrían hecho morir en el pasado. Quizá por eso cada vez tenemos más enfermos… pero bueno, me salgo del tema. El punto es que, así como hay gente como yo que es más pudorosa, también ya existe gente que es mucho más desvergonzada, porque las circunstancias se los permiten sin tener que sufrir más consecuencias que las personales que ellos decidan afrontar por vivir la vida así. Y de hecho yo no me considero tan pudoroso como otros, hay casos más extremos que yo. Y aún así, se me permite vivir la vida así. Y estoy agradecido por ello.]_

Kyle tenía una duda. Miró a Marco.

—Entonces… si nadie pudiera vernos o escucharnos… o si estuvieramos en un grupo de gente que no le importa, o que está cogiendo en público frente a ti… ¿Te gustaría hacerlo conmigo frente a todos, sin que importe nada más?

Marco negó con la cabeza. Kyle frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué? Si ya sabes que no estás sujeto a la evolución y que encontrarás a alguien que se acople a ti, entonces no es sólo que busques la protección de la sociedad. ¿Por qué no lo haces?

_[Es que… bueno… mira… lo que pasa es que.. sí es eso, pero también… mira, es algo especial para mí y ya, ¿está bien? No quiero que cualquiera lo vea. No estoy para dar show a todos, que vayan a un cine si tanto quieren ver. Por eso, hoy en día, que tengo la oportunidad de elegir… quiero elegir lo que a mí me hace sentir bien.]_

El monje frunció el ceño de frustración mientras que las cejas de Kyle empezaban a alzarse, expresando asombro.

_[Esa exclusividad, esa intimidad, hace que todos los momentos que compartimos juntos sean aún más especiales, ayuda a intensificarlos como… como especiar y sazonar un caldito rico… Que ya estaba sabroso, pero le añades eso y de pronto está muchísimo mejor. Más calientito, más reconfortante... un día que te sientes mal, tienes algo seguro a donde llegar. Lo separa, lo protege... Me gusta que sea especial. Se siente bonito. Y que nadie más se meta. Me vale madre que me digan anticuado o egoísta, no son ellos los que van a coger en mi lugar así que no me importa. Es… es lindo. Que algo sea tan lindo cuesta, sí, se tiene que cuidar, mantener y conservar de muchos modos. Pero no me importa, porque me gusta, y es lo que yo elegí.]_

Kyle se le quedó mirando un momento, espiando la ligera sonrisa dulce que se había formado en Marco al ir diciendo todo eso. Así que ésto era el significado de estar lleno de amor… Entre súcubos, estar “lleno de amor” solía ser un eufemismo para referirse al sexo. Tanto, que se usaba para hacerle burla a Dios y a sentimientos más puros.

Verlos de éste modo le daba una nueva perspectiva que en el infierno no le era permitida.

 _[En fin. Que me gusta que lo que yo haga, sea sólo para mí y para mi pareja. Me gusta cuidarlos y que estén cómodos. Sería ideal poder compartir algo así con alguien. Y si no lo quieren, entonces, no quiero nada.]_ Concluyó Marco.

—¿...Es decir que… me consideras algo así como tu **_pareja_ **? —Se asombró el demonio.

Marco, al darse cuenta de lo que había implicado, terminó haciendo una tortilla ovalada sin querer que partió por la mitad, y Kyle pudo ver todo el peso de la vergüenza y el pánico que parecieron pasar por su mente a la velocidad del pensamiento, sorprendiéndolo aún más. El monje intentó guardar la calma mientras, medio a las apuradas, intentaba reparar y salvar la tortilla que había echado a perder.

_[No, lo siento, fue er… la confusión del momento, tutsi pop. No volverá a ocurrir. A lo que me refería es que, cuando reservas un conjunto de intimidades para una persona, eso ayuda mucho a hacerles sentir más queridos y especiales, pone más valor en lo que haces, y al menos para mí, se siente muy bonito saber que puedes confiar tanto en alguien como para darles ese conjunto de intimidades. Pero, uhm, ese soy yo. Tú puedes hacer lo que te de la gana, claro.]_

Kyle se le quedó mirando. Preguntándose a sí mismo por qué, de entre todas las cosas útiles que Marco había dicho, justamente esa había sido la que más le había llamado la atención.

¿A él qué le importaba? No era importante de saber si Marco le consideraba un caso especial o no. Tampoco saber si sólo lo hacía porque le tenía compasión o porque le agradaba de cierto modo. Sólo tenía que cogérselo y ya… anotado, tendría que hacerlo en un lugar privado con él, sí, eso… solo ellos dos…

Sólo ellos dos…

...Porque era especial para él…

…

El demonio no se dio cuenta, pero la leve sonrisita que se le escapó de entre sus labios al saber que una persona tan interesante le consideraba, al menos de modo subconsciente, como algo parecido a una pareja, hizo que el fuego de la cocina se dulcificara en lugar de salirse de control en su presencia.

Al caer la noche, Marco notó que Kyle le indicaba que lo acompañara a otro lado..

 _[¿Tienes hambre?]_ Preguntó el monje, y es que si tenía una oportunidad para hablar con Kyle sin romper su voto de silencio… más de lo que ya lo había roto, claro, pues por supuesto que la iba a tomar.

—Yo siempre. Pero hay algo que quiero mostrarte. ¿Puedes recostarte en la cama como siempre?

Marco alzó una ceja con extrañeza, pero terminó accediendo y acostándose boca arriba sobre su humilde cama, con su ropa de dormir descubriendo ligeramente sus piernas y su estómago. La curiosidad respecto a lo que Kyle quería mostrarle era mayor a su capacidad de decirle que no. ¿Estaba enfermo? ¿Estaba débil? ¿Le podía ir mal a los demonios? Wait, ¿por qué se preocupaba por él? Nah nah nah, seguro era otra cosa, como, eh… pues… ¿Un regalo…? ¿Un… no sé, algo?

En menos de quince segundos el demonio ya se había colocado sobre él con una sonrisa de medio lado, como juguetón. El peso y posición de sus rodillas obligaron al monje a abrir las piernas para dejarle espacio entre las mismas y así no quemarlo por accidente, pero era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado, así que sólo rodó los ojos ante su maña y volvió a mirarle con curiosidad. Kyle bajó la cabeza.

Pero, en lugar de atacar el cuello del monje como generalmente hacía, ésta vez fue directo a sus clavículas, sacándole un jadeo de sorpresa ante la sensación.

E-esa área… ¿no se suponía que estuviera fuera de sus límites…? De lo último que recordaba, sí, sí lo estaba. Y sin embargo, podía sentir claramente la larga lengua colorida de Kyle, recorriendo y humedeciendo el camino de sus clavículas, jadeando mientras dejaba besos a lo largo de su recorrido que le hacían temblar. Podía sentir su respiración caliente recorrerle. Lo sintió subir a su cuello, marcar el camino hasta su oreja, mordisquearla…

El demonio alzó sus garras y con un agarre firme y pesado, aprisionó las manos del monje entre las suyas antes de continuar dejando un rastro de besos húmedos y suspiros a lo largo de su mandíbula, subiendo por su mejilla.

Marco tembló, sintiendo que los colores se le subían al rostro. Tuvo el fuerte impulso de hacerse bolita, pero sus brazos estaban atorados, así que solo le quedaban las piernas… o… al menos eso creía él. Por supuesto que se sorprendió aún más cuando se encontró con que sus muslos aprisionaban más las piernas de Kyle entre ellos cuando intentaba cerrar las piernas, sacándole un jadeo de sorpresa y descubriendo más la piel oculta de los mismos. Sintió claramente cómo los labios del demonio sonreían contra su mejilla al percibirlo.

—¿Oh? Vaya, me estás apretando. Y yo pensaba que te estaba consintiendo a ti. —Se rió éste, antes de volver a mordisquear el borde de su oreja, apretando sus manos con sus dedos para luego susurrarle. —Me gusta, sigue haciendo eso. Apriétame con tus muslos carnosos, Marco.

El monje volvió a sentir que el rostro le hervía, y se debatió entre hacerle caso y apretarlo más, o abrir más las piernas y quedar aún más como un ofrecido. Así que intentó no hacer nada, pero no ayudaba en nada el que Kyle atacara sus puntos débiles. Ésto no había pasado antes. ¿Cómo era posible?

 _[¿Q-qué hiciste? ¿Por qué no te estás quemando?]_ Preguntó el monje mientras trataba de suprimir suspiros de satisfacción que buscaban ir a juego con los de Kyle. Lo estaba logrando, pero al precio de que sus piernas temblaran y lo apretaran más de vez en cuando.

Lo peor era que le gustaba y no quería admitirlo.

Por toda respuesta, Kyle sonrió y juntó sus manos antes de amarrarle las muñecas con su larga cola. Marco tragó saliva y esquivó la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que el demonio estaba aprovechando a comérselo con la mirada mientras estaba tan vulnerable.

Las manos y la lengua del demonio bajaron una vez más. Marco tembló cuando sintió cómo recorría su abdomen, jugueteando con las curvas que se formaban en su cintura y en su abdomen.

—No hice nada, de hecho. Simplemente descubrí hace poco que puedo tocarte más. Creo que tu alimentación está funcionando, Marco. ¿O será que me estás empezando a desear lo suficiente como para permitirme más acceso a tu cuerpo? ¿Cuál de los dos crees que sea?

Y luego, para su shock inmenso, Kyle descubrió aún más las áreas que su ropa había intentado cubrir para acariciar su abdomen con lentitud, arañándolo mientras se abría paso a la piel de sus muslos ahora desnudos.

Súbitamente, el demonio se apartó. Juntó sus rodillas y le alzó las piernas, haciendo que Marco jadeara más al notar que su camisón descendía hasta los límites. Un silbido de Kyle y la dirección de su mirada bastaron para dejarle en claro que estaba disfrutando con la visión de su trasero.

—Oh, vaya, así que no estabas usando ropa interior.

 _[¡No, porque se suponía que fuera a dormir y ésto no pasara! ¡No mires, maldito!]_ Siseó el monje.

Kyle se burló y por toda respuesta, palmeó la carne de sus muslos a modo de darle una nalgada indirecta, disfrutando con ver la carne temblar y enrojecerse, apenas alcanzando un poco a hacer temblar su redondo trasero moreno. Marco contuvo un quejido y de inmediato intentó liberarse.

—¿Por qué no? Tienes un trasero precioso, déjame contemplarlo un poco. ¿Abrirías las piernas para mí si quisiera ver tu agujerito?

_[No, y no puedes penetrarme. Fuera de aquí, ¡úshcale!]_

Marco se empezó a retorcer, buscando liberarse.

La cola de Kyle dejó de sostener sus muñecas como resultado del movimiento. Inmediatamente el monje intentó liberarse de una patada, pero la cola volvió, ésta vez para impedir el movimiento de sus rodillas, aprisionándolo. Empezando a ver sus posibilidades reducidas, trató de levantarse con una abdominal.

Y entonces sintió un beso húmedo y lleno de lengua haciendo el sonido más mojado que jamás había escuchado justo en la carne de su muslo derecho.

Se desconcentró, se sonrojó, cayó de nuevo sobre la cama y se forzó a taparse la boca con las manos para no hacer un ruido que los monjes fueran a escuchar. Otro beso húmedo. Y otro. Y otro.

Las manos gruesas del demonio se deslizaron entre sus muslos y lo forzaron a abrir sus piernas, mordisqueando la piel de las mismas. Marco siguió conteniéndose ante el espectáculo que Kyle le ofrecía: sus piernas abiertas, su saliva caliente goteando y cayendo hasta llegar a sus ingles y rozar sus genitales. Las volvía a cerrar, las frotaba, su saliva se esparcía. Las abría de nuevo, volvía a chupetearlo.

Tuvo el descaro de abrirle las piernas y dejar una gota de saliva caer sobre su pene. Apretó los ojos para no verlo, pero lo sintió. Por supuesto que lo sintió.

Kyle volvió a cerrarle las piernas y a seguir con lo suyo.

Marco se mordió los dedos para no hacer ruido. Fuck. ¿Por qué era tan difícil resistirse a un íncubo? Definitivamente había subestimado a Kyle. No, no debía disfrutar ésto, o estaba perdido.

—Me encantaría tenerte en cuatro ahora mismo. Tienes unas piernas demasiado preciosas para no aprovechar la vista. —Dijo Kyle, en medio de besos y chupetones. —¿Me dejarías darte la vuelta?

 _[Cabrón hijo de perra. Te voy a dejar sin fajes todo el mes.]_ Amenazó Marco.

El demonio simplemente le sonrió y, tratándole como a un juguete sexual, le tomó de la cintura y lo giró sobre su costado, antes de darle unas nuevas palmaditas a sus muslos. Marco simplemente continuó tapándose la boca, dándose cuenta de que estaba jadeando. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón en el cuello, en la cabeza, en los dedos que le temblaban de saber que Kyle estaba disfrutando del espectáculo de sus piernas desnudas sin pudor. Podía sentir el calor que su cuerpo irradiaba presionando contra él, la frescura de su saliva enfriándose con el aire del ambiente. Cada una de las áreas que había manoseado, chupado, lamido, mordido y apretado a su antojo le ardía de sensaciones que no estaba seguro de querer descifrar.

El sonido de ropa moviéndose lo alteró. Intentó escudriñar en la oscuridad, pero entre la falta de luz y el hecho de que Kyle aún se escondía tras sus piernas, era difícil saber lo que quería…

Al menos hasta que sintió algo deslizarse entre el espacio húmedo de saliva que Kyle había dejado a la mitad de sus muslos, justo en el medio de ambos. ¿Una mano, como antes? No, podía sentir ambas aprisionando sus piernas para que no se abieran. Se sentía diferente. Más… más caliente, más húmedo, grueso… _duro_.

El sonido de piel chocando con piel y un gemido de parte del demonio contra su oído lo obligaron a voltear.

Kyle se apoyaba de sus piernas cerradas, creando presión para que no se abrieran y un peso contra el que Marco no podía luchar. Con los ojos cerrados y perlado de sudor, el demonio embestía una y otra vez contra él, dejando que su caliente y erecto miembro se deslizara entre la saliva de sus muslos, que actuaba a modo de lubricante. Podía sentir sus piernas y sus huevos chocar contra la piel enrojecida de los mismos, irritada debido a las pseudo-nalgadas que le había dado antes, y cuyo sonido ante el contacto de piel con piel lo estaba haciendo sonrojar. Veía su glande aparecer y desaparecer entre su piel, casi ni podía quitar la mirada. Lo sintió encajando sus garras en su carne tibia, podía escuchar sus sonidos de excitación, la saliva cayendo de su boca como si fuera lo más delicioso que hubiera probado en mucho tiempo.

En cada una de sus embestidas, sentía el peso casi completo del cuerpo y los músculos de Kyle haciendo acción sobre él, empujando por inercia su cuerpo entero para luego, con sus garras doradas y tomándolo de la cintura, atraerlo de nuevo a él, cuidando que el monje no fuera demasiado lejos. Dios, ¿siempre había sido _tan_ fuerte?¿De dónde había sacado todos esos músculos? ¿por qué no podía quitar la vista? ¿por qué le costaba respirar? Fuck, que la cama no rechine, que la cama no rechine… ¿o quería que rechinara?

—Ufff, Marco, te sientes como un sueño, ahora sí que se me está pasando el hambre… muévete un poco, anda, no te cuesta nada. —Le pidió el demonio con absoluto descaro, inclinándose para morderle una mejilla.

El monje soltó un pequeño gemido y lo mantuvo lo lejos que pudo quitando su rostro e interponiendo sus manos, a pesar de todo sintiéndose completamente dominado y a merced de su fuerza, como una muñeca. No sabía si podía enrojecer más, y no estaba dispuesto a comprobarlo, tanto como no quería saber por qué tenerlo encima suyo le hacía latir tanto el corazón.

 _[¡Basta! ¡¿Pero tú estás loco?! ¡Te van a oír!]_ Se quejó, tratando de ignorar a la parte primitiva de su cerebro que le pedía a gritos cogerse a Kyle de una vez por todas y ya, empujándolo con sus manos.

El demonio se relamió con una sonrisa pícara en la cara, sin dejar de cogérselo en ningún momento.

—Entonces no hagas ruido, Marco. Porque estoy escuchando claramente todos tus jadeos. Ésto sí que te está gustando, ¿verdad?

Con alarma, el mexicano reaccionó cerrando los ojos y apartando la vista a la par que que llevaba las manos a la boca, intentando rezar quedamente entre embestidas. Kyle reaccionó alcanzando una mano para acariciarle la cara. Se movió lento, y luego rápido, y luego lento otra vez.

—Eso es, tú calladito y dejándote hacer, déjame usarte. —Lo mimó el demonio. —Me la debías de toda el hambre que me hiciste pasar, cabrón.

 _[No me arrepiento de nada.]_ Se defendió Marco.

No supo durante cuándo tiempo Kyle lo tuvo así, pero lo que sí sintió fue cómo el peso de su cuerpo se hacía más prominente en cierto punto, sus embestidas más erráticas, el calor y humedad de su aura de sudor más prominente, llegando hasta sus fosas nasales como un olor más dulce. Sus gemidos más obvios, más cerdos, más descarados.

—Apriétame, apriétame así, delicioso, un poco más, un poco…

_[Seas pendejo, sólo son piernas, pinche incel urgido con fetiche de patas.]_

Kyle no contestó con nada más que un gemido pronunciado. Y entonces, Marco lo sintió. Un líquido caliente y espeso manchándole los muslos, delizándose y cayendo sobre su vientre.

Tuvo que apartar la vista para no darle a Kyle el gusto de ver su cara sonrojada mientras lo tomaba y le besaba las mejillas, o volvía a lamerle el cuello. Lo sintió separarse de él, dejando sus piernas libres y viscosas. Lo sintió sacudiendo su pene entre sus muslos, como tratando de sacarle las últimas gotas o atisbos de placer por contacto con su cuerpo. La parte más difícil para Marco fue evitar disfrutarlo, luego de tanto tiempo sin ningún tipo de contacto sexual, estaba vulnerable.

Lo sintió descansar su grueso pene sobre su vientre para recoger algo de su semen y luego embarrárselo de nuevo en la cara con la punta del mismo. Marco hizo su mejor esfuerzo por tratar de no recordar ni la sensación, ni el olor extrañamente dulzon que emanaba del líquido, convenciéndose de que era otro de los trucos del demonio por tentarlo.

Ok, lo contaría como una victoria a medias.

—Gracias, Marco, me gustó muchísimo. Ahora, ¿no me vas a limpiar? —Canturreó, dándole golpecitos en una mejilla con el pene. —Pensé que tenías que practicar la humildad. Te dejaré darle un besito de despedida, anda.

Marco se paralizó. Pero, eventualmente, logró reaccionar apartándose del camino del odioso de Kyle, quitando su rostro del camino. Lo golpearía, pero luego de todo lo que había sucedido, no quería ni arriesgarse a tocarlo con la mano.

 _[Saca tus sucias manos de encima mío antes de que te arranque el pito.]_ Lo amenazó el monje.

Kyle sólo sonrió, se apartó, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias por la comida, cariño, estoy lleno. Espero que tú también lo disfrutaras. Ahora, dulces sueños.

Como si tal cosa, el demonio se acomodó en el aire para pretender que dormía a su lado, espiándolo con un ojo y una sonrisa traviesa.

Marco lo ignoró y se acomodó la ropa con la urgencia que pudo. No volvería a dejar que Kyle le pusiera un dedo encima. O al menos, no en la noche. O al menos, no que los escucharan. ¡B-bueno, sí, lo haría, pero sólo porque no quería verlo morir de hambre, y sólo sería bajo sus condiciones! Ésto había sido asqueroso, y lo había odiado, y estaba enojado con él así que por supuesto que iba a dormir dándole la espalda, y qué asco, le había embarrado todo, ugh, le tocaba limpiarse con la ropa y calmar su corazón, nadie pinches perras puede dormir luego de tanto ejercicio físico, de milagro no se le había parado, tendría que rezar mucho mañana para compensar por ésto y… 

…

…

Se chupó un dedo. Kyle sabía dulce.

…Fuck. Ésto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola muy buenas a todos, soy Axureé, y estás leyendo la versión censurada sin censura de “Sexorcismo”, una obra donde al igual que en tesis me desquito de todas mis reflexiones y crisis existenciales habidas y por haber para colocarlas en un sólo sitio porque pues ya saben cómo soy. (?)
> 
> Como recordarás, en Wattpad estoy publicando la versión censurada y en AO3 la versión sin censura. Te recomiendo que me sigas en mis redes sociales para que puedas estar al tanto de las actualizaciones y los links si quieres leer la otra versión.
> 
> FB: https://www.facebook.com/Axure%C3%A9-Rheeid-618854405134952/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Eruxxa
> 
> No sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo con esta historia, aiura (?) pero lo que sí tengo es la línea narrativa general sobre la que me estoy basando :D cosas muy generales: Marco es un monje “impuro” porque no acepta del todo la realidad de Dios, si no que la cuestiona, la compara con su realidad, y ahora también tiene el punto de vista de Kyle para hacer de contrapeso. Kyle es un demonio “puro” dentro de su corrupción, pero el pasar tanto tiempo fuera de su zona de comfort le está obligando a experimentar cosas nuevas y replantearse otras que creía obvias hasta éste momento.
> 
> Si les interesa alguno de los temas que Marco o Kyle tocaron, eso está muy bien, la curiosidad es la cuna donde nace el saber. Pero como Marco ya dijo, la percepción de la realidad es diferente para cada quien, por lo que les recomiendo que se vuelquen de lleno en ese tema para conocerlo más a profundidad, pues yo sólo les hago arañar la superficie. Cada tema es mucho más profundo y tiene más que ofrecer. Por eso estudien, para que nadie se los lleve al baile.
> 
> Sin más que decir por el momento, los dejo y los veo el siguiente capítulo. :DDDD
> 
> Axureé, cambio y fuera!


End file.
